The Halcyon
by StillArkhamBarbie
Summary: Jefferson was always indebted to Regina and with good reason-the wife that he lost was her sister, Odette. But will her return in Storybrooke turn things around? Only Mr. Gold knows and an angry and jealous prince is fighting alongside him for his happy ending. The curse may have been broken but many characters from Henry's book have yet to return and remember.WonderlandxSwanLake
1. Chapter 1

**The Halcyon**

by ArkhamBarbie

* * *

The curse may have been broken but many characters from Henry's book have yet to return and remember. There are still some lost pages. More stories to be told. But where could they have gone?

Jefferson was always indebted to Regina and with good reason-the wife that he lost was her sister, Odette. But will her return in Storybrooke turn things around? Only Mr. Gold knows and an angry and jealous prince is fighting alongside him for his happy ending.

Curiosity begins with a page left unturned. There were many decisions that were thought of long and hard. Many battles fought-lost and won-and even throughout all of that, hope was never lost. Peace may have been achieved by the inhabitants of Storybrooke but there were still a few who remained lost and distant. And it is the persistence of fate that kept the story from writing itself out.

And for Emma, things were about to get a whole lot more...enchanted than it seemed and it all begins with a torn chapter in Mr. Gold's repository,

Once upon a time.

* * *

**One**~ _In which Henry reads an unfinished story..._

* * *

There was once a very ambitious lady who lived in a humble home. With her were two young daughters and a loyal husband. Her name was Cora.

Her ambition created an unstable life for her and her family. She had been married off to Henry, a man of title, a Lord but the turmoil between Kingdoms had caused the couple to relieve possessions in order to keep their status. Despite every trial, Cora never let anything nor anyone hinder her goal to climb the ladders of court. Her time may have passed but her daughters were still fresh fruits waiting to get picked.

Cora had prized her daughters so much that the thought of them achieving anything less than great was unbearable and as any champion in greedy possession of her mark of triumph, she was not one to let what she earned go easily. But today would be an exception, she thought. Today, she would let go of one of her trophies. Mother knows best. She reminded herself. No such magic of hers could ever grant her a better chance than this.

There was an extra aura of restlessness inside the Mills abode, "Regina, where has your sister gone? The match maker waits for no one," Cora entered her daughter's room hurriedly, shuffling towards the window, looking for any sign of her youngest daughter.

Regina cocked a brow and stood to greet her mother. She was most unhappy about this day. The eldest of the Mills daughters cared dearly for her younger sister. She was her confidante, her wall and the only person she could tell all her secrets too. The thought of losing her sister was most unbearable and yet, she knew enough that she should not stand in the way of an opportune moment. She had always wanted the best for her and likewise. Regina cleared her throat and made a face. She knew very well where her sister might be at the moment yet, she knew better to give her time to herself before she was sent away, "She just went out for some air mother. She knows how important this day is for her, for all of us," What she had stated wasn't entirely true. It isfor all of their sakes, however, it was mostly all for her mother.

Cora frowned as she put her arms at the side of her waist. She blinked at her eldest and sighed as she made her way towards the door, "If you see her, tell her to come to the dressing quarters at once," Above all, it was not Cora nor the youngest of her daughters who was most skeptical of the arrangement and yet, she knew that if her sister would let the chance go, she would be burdened with an even more difficult obligation. Regina cared enough to take her sister's place but as it was proclaimed in a discussion; her mother had other plans for her. Regina never knew if they have come to terms only just because they didn't want to displease their mother. They thought mostly of the state of their gentle but ailing father who deserved better care than he was receiving. Or maybe it was because they had no choice at all.~

* * *

Henry closed his book as soon as Emma called out to him. He had just finished re-reading the story of his grandparents. He got up from the bench near the school entrance and made his way towards his birthmother's yellow car. Regina had agreed to give liberty to Emma's visits however, it was agreed upon that Regina would be his primary guardian. This did not trouble Henry at all. He had loved both of them and having them in ground state made him feel more secure. It had been a while since the whole of Storybrooke had come to decent terms with regard to their real and previous life and had continued to live in the mortal world in peace. August, however, had told Henry that the pages he had added into his book would not tell him much about the other Kingdoms and other tales of characters he had never met. Most pages were just fragments of a story and for some peculiar reason, no one seems to know where the other pages were and where the people behind the characters had gone which was the most probably reason why Henry had yet to read the new additions. He had looked at the pictures yes, but nothing more.

Henry tucked in the large book inside his backpack and hopped in the car.

Emma gave him a smile, "Still carrying that with you, I see,"

"Yeah. Pinnochio, I mean, August, added some pages he found in the repository," Emma sighed and Henry quickly knew that she still hasn't come to complete terms with everything that has transgressed and so he kept his questions to himself, "Just something to pass the time,"

"Alright. Put on your seatbelt, we don't wanna be late."

Henry's brows weaved, "Late for what?"

"You gotta go and put your best suit on. Your mother got us tickets to the theatre," Emma started the engine and began to drive.

"I have to wear a suit to watch a movie?"

Emma grinned, "Not that theatre kiddo. Remember the small stadium near Jefferson's house?" Henry nodded, "Well, he had that place restored a while back and apparently some famous theatre group wants to stage their new production there. You can check out the invitation when we arrive at my place,"

"Sounds good," Henry replied and for some weird inclination, Henry had a feeling that as any person who arrives and stays in Storybrooke, their lives would become a little less normal and little more...interesting.

* * *

~The outskirts of the busy town was a always a haven for Regina and her sister. Here they would share their most kept thoughts. This was the place they played, they read and they had picnics. This was the place where they worried about nothing and no one. And this would the last day that they would ever feel safe and secure about everything and everyone.

Regina lifted her skirt and walked hurriedly towards her sister who was making intricate movements that formed a court dance. Regina sighed, "Odette! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," she called out.

Odette, though only three years younger than her sister, had experienced more than she could have imagined and as far as she was concerned all her years of being kept from mingling with others her age were about to change in extremes. "I'm sorry... I was just practicing," she looked at her older sister with the same dark and luminescent eyes as hers.

They were always told that they looked alike and different at the same time. Both of Cora's children always stood out, in the most positive ways and means physical however, they were treated as outcasts by most due to controversies led by her as well. But there was always something about Odette that made her a person of interest. The talks always pointed out to the mystery that surrounded her eyes and the majesty of her movements when she danced. She never quite understood what her father had meant.

Regina was relieved to see her sister calm despite the impending arrangement, "Practicing? You've danced a thousand times and each time I've seen you, you have been nothing less than perfect," She walked to her sister's side and gave her a smile.

Odette knew that Regina saw through her facade but she was thankful still for having Regina mirror the same amount of strength for her, "Thank you..."

Regina nodded and fixed the untwined strands of Odette's hair. She then took her sister's hand motioned for them to walk, "We must go. Mother is-"

"I-I'm scared," The tone of glee left Odette and for a moment, she could do nothing but stand frozen. She had never parted from her family and thinking about the possibility of never returning to them scared her even more.

Regina gave her a reassuring look, "You have nothing to be scared of. Prince Siegfried is known to be a gentle and handsome prince," she did not know if her tone of uncertainty surfaced. She never quite trusted the heresay of courtsfolk but she had no other choice but to believe them. For the sake of Odette.

Odette shook her head and looked away, "He's not gonna pick me and I'd rather he not...I'd rather stay here," she pleaded.

Regina held back her tears. There was no getting out of the agreement. It was afterall, the best chance for Odette to have a normal and free life would be away from their mother. Regina knew about their mother's dark practice but Odette didn't have to see that wickedness, "He could provide you with a better life than what you have now and...you would be away from..." the words escaped her mouth all too soon.

Odette did not look surprised, "I can't leave you," she already knew.

It's not too late for her. Regina bit her tongue to keep from the truth that she had wanted to say, "Father will be with me..."

Odette took a deep breath and cupped her sister's face, "Just promise me one thing,"

Regina weaved her brows, "Of course."

"I may not be able to chose the person whom I spend my life but I don't want you to ever give up on Daniel," Regina's eyes shot wide open. She hadn't told her about the deepened involvement between her and the stable boy.

"How did you-"

Odette let go of her sister and smiled, "I'm your sister. I know you. To see the both of you happy will be enough for me,"

Regina couldn't help but let a tear trail down her cheeks as she gave her sister a hug, "I promise."~

* * *

~Cora was still left in misery as she continued to pace back and forth of their study, waiting for her daughters to return. She had started a fire and as time passed, the pressure for her to make things perfect rose. The tension was evident as the flames glowed brighter and brighter as if to mirror her emotions.

"Hello Coraaa..." an eerie voice crept from her back and her thoughts were disrupted by a strange looking man in decent apparel.

Cora's face fell, "Rumplestiltskin. Aren't you a little too early? My daughter has yet to prepare for the ball,"

Rumplestiltskin tapped his fingers together and grimaced, "Oh I know. I was just here to check on my investment. You don't want to break our deal now, don't you?

"Of course not."

The estranged sorcerer curved his lips, "Good, if that is the case then, let me reiterate the terms of our agreement. In exchange for the title and the dowry that the Prince will grant you-"

"You assure that he will choose Odette?" Cora's tone was filled with steel which made Rumplestiltskin flinch.

He laughed, "For certain! And as I was saying, once the dowry and title has been transferred to your family, your daughter will never be allowed to see you again. She would have to be under my protection from thereon," Cora's expression began to harden, "You cannot interrupt in any more affairs after that, understood?"

Cora blinked, "And if I decline? If any of us break a rule?"

Rumplestiltskin clicked his tongue,"Then you will damn your daughter to a curse and everything that you worked hard for will perish. Not to mention, this little secret of ours will be revealed to your other daughter and husband,"

Cora gritted her teeth, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't yes BUT only if we reach a consignment. Is it a deal?" He held out his hand towards Cora and looked at her steadily.

Cora looked icily at the dark one. This is for your own good. This is for us. She thought, convincing herself that she was right, "Deal."~

* * *

~Nightfall came all too soon. Regina was never good at goodbyes. She wasn't ready to see her sister go. Even with Daniel, she knew she would still feel the loneliness of having her sister taken away from her and yet...she needed to be her pillar. She needed to be strong for Odette. She would not cry tonight. She had promised after all.

Henry went to his eldest daughter's side and pressed on her hand as if to reassure her. She was doing the same for Odette but Regina knew of the sleepless nights he had since her mother broke news about the arrangement.

Regina spotted her sister approach them. She had finally dressed. Into a peculiar choice of robe to be honest. Probably not even something Cora would choose for her daughter. She was all clad in black in an intricately woven dress and feathered mask but she looked breathtaking still. If only a smile would complete her look, "You look beautiful Odette. I wish I could watch as your prince sweeps you off of your feet," she beamed.

Odette said nothing but mirrored her smile. Soon, Cora came with a decent looking man at her side. This troubled Henry which Cora did not mind.

Cora spoke, "Odette, this is the Count I was telling you about, he will be with you at the ball. He's going to take care of you,"

Odette curtsied.

Rumplestiltskin, even in the glamour he was in, could not help but grin sinisterly at the sight of Odette. He took her hand and kissed it as courtesy, "Pleasure is all mine. Come come, the ball waits for no one," he gestured for her to follow him towards the carriage which made her flinch. She turned to her mother who nodded in affirmation.

Odette took only a step forward when her father ran to wrap his arms around his daughter for one last time, "You will always have a home here. I will miss you child," Odette tried her best to remain composed. Soon enough, Regina joined them. She had broken her promise to keep from crying but there was nothing else she could have done.

Odette cleared her throat, "I will miss you too Papa, I love you," Regina replaced their father and quickly gave her sister a hug but soon, Cora came to fetch Odette. Her mother could only look at Odette in all glee and bitterness as she fixed her hair and kissed her temple but Odette knew better than to be clouded by the truth and in the end she could only say one thing to her mother before she entered the carriage,

"Goodbye," ~

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the performance of the troupe. There were acrobats, musical performers, magicians, thespians and animal tamers...a very peculiar circus group. Despite the magical background of most Storybrooke inhabitants, there wasn't one member of the audience who was not the least bit impressed by the show, even the mayor herself, Regina. She had a quick conversation with the manager of the performing arts company, Ben Storm, who was a performer himself. The premier acrobat of their group. She had wanted to meet the company owner as well but there was no word nor sign of him since they've arrived. It seemed odd, but she didn't pay much attention to it since she had thought that he was merely busy overseeing the whole production. She looked towards Henry and Emma who were just a few seats cross from her. She, along with the town patrons, David, the newly appointed sheriff along with Belle and Godl, were obligated to situate themselves in the front of the stage. Save for Jefferson, the man who owned the theatre.

Jefferson had decided to sit two rows behind his daughter Grace's adoptive family, who had allowed him a few visits as the rights were still being processed. It was enough for him. He finally had someone to call family and yet, he still felt, a tad bit alone. He remained a wealthy businessman in Storybrooke, however, he was not fond of mingling with others since the clock had restarted. He kept to himself and spent most days trying to rebuild his relationship with his daughter and restore his name. He had hoped that the theatre would give him a head start and with Regina and David's blessing, things were changing, little by little.

The fire eater made his bow and exited the stage and was soon replaced by the person they called The Ringmaster. He was a short man with a limp arm and scathed right eye. But despite his appearance, he still seemed a jolly fellow. He raised his arms as if to signal the crowd to silence and grinned, "Thank you one and all for joining tonight's festivities. I do hope that you all are having fun," there was cheering, "But, the amazement has yet to come for our famous ballet drama is just about to commence! Beginning our act are the exceptional Ali and Jasmia!" Out came a duo, both of middle-eastern decent, who presented themselves in a charismatic and tantric dance. The act was embezzled with a number of tricks involving a few costume changes by the girl which the boy had initiated but the crowed was more impressed when the duo performed tricks with a fierce white lion. Everyone was all applause as they took their bows and went to the side of the stage.

The Ringmaster entered once more and this time he had presented himself with a few daggers in hand and a board with a sillhouette of a woman cascading from afar, "And now, may I present the last presentation of the night, The Dance of the Daggers but before I introduce our last act, let me begin by giving her a little warm up, yes?" The Ringmaster took a dagger and showed it to the audience and suddenly threw the dagger towards the silhoutted figure who gracefully dodged the throw. The shadow bowed as the audience recovered from their gasps. The Ringmaster grinned and continued to throw the remaining three of his daggers at the performer who literally danced her way from getting punctured. The figure bowed once more as the Ringmaster took to the center of the stage, "And now, our muse herself, the daredevil dancer and enchantress, the lovely, Olivia!" The Ringmaster exited the stage as soon as the spotlight centered on the troupe's muse. Olivia, as the Ringmaster had named her, gracefully curtsied and smiled behind her masked face. She was clad in silvery black tapestries, so light that every time she moved, the cloth moved with her. She moved in small intricate movements at first and as one by one, the stage began to fill with a few dance partners, she began to tell a story.

As soon as she took her final pirouette and stance, the whole stadium stood and applauded. She took a bow and smiled at the crowd. The Ringmaster and the rest of the cast joined their muse as they each gave her a rose as tradition. She took another bow, along with the rest of the cast and soon, they left the stage.

The Ringmaster kissed her hand and spoke on the mic, "Thank You Storybrooke! The cast will be greeting everyone at the exit in gratitude for your time and patience. Goodnight to all of you!"

Grace had called unto her adoptive parents to hurry. She had always loved ballet and so her admiration for the muse called Olivia was to be expected. She peered towards her biological father, who too, was left in a complete daze, and gestured for him to make haste.

Everyone was captivated but no one could ever match the surprise and shock that Regina had in her eyes. There was more to the troupe than she had expected.

Everyone was captivated by the performance. Years before Regina cast the curse, there was no word of Odette. Which was to be expected of course since...she died in their Kingdom long ago.

Then again Regina was wrong about many things before.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

BABS HERE! (same ArkhamBarbie as this account u/4329073/ArkhamBarbie) but I won't be using that anymore.

Yes, I reposted the story because I couldn't access my old email! AHH! Please do view my profile for details :)

I do not own Once Upon a Time. All characters based off the interpretations of the show and my own remakings.

This is my first attempt to create a OUAT fanfiction. Still working on it. Tell me your thoughts and guesses about the fairy tale characters I had embedded in this chapter.

Thanks for the time!

~~~~Babs


	2. Chapter 2

**The Halcyon**

by ArkhamBarbie

* * *

~**Two**. _In which a test is made._

* * *

The whole of Storybrooke was delighted to see the colorful cast greet them as they exited the theatre and to their surprise, a few stalls were installed with merchandise for sale in commemoration of the performance as well as a small stall of freshly picked flowers. The cast was approached by many asking them for photographs and signatures as well as slight encore performances. But the star of the show was yet to make a re-appearance. Though on opposite corners, Regina and Jefferson anticipated the arrival of the Ringmaster but to their dismay, he had arrived with a man of their age. Regina had recognized him. The cast had greeted their manager, Ben Sommerstern as he walked towards the group in all smiles.

Ben Sommerstern had spotted her, "Madam Mayor!" Regina shook his hand and smiled, "I do hope we were worth your time,"

Regina smiled, "Very much, you are welcome here,"

"Glad to hear. We will surely send you tickets and merchandise to the rest of our shows,"

Jefferson took that as a cue to join their conversation and approached himself. Regina looked at him as he cleared his throat, "Oh yes, Mr. Sommerstern, this is Jefferson,"

Ben shook his hand and grinned, "Of course! Your theatre is beautiful! Thank you so much for the accommodation,"

"It was a great performance and good business if I may say so which was why-" the troupe manager had cut him in midsentence and pursed his lips,

"Ah yes, I have heard of your dealings with design and crafts and the company would be honored to wear them however, you're going to have to win over the toughest client ever,"

Regina took the liberty to know more about the troupe. If her thoughts were right, then the semblance of Olivia to her deceased sister would be answered, "You mean your boss? The company owner?"

Ben inhaled, "Not exactly,"

There was a rustle that intruded their conversation and soon the hall was filled with applause. Olivia had arrived, still in her costume but this time her mask was off. Everyone was stunned to see the beauty behind the performance. At his peripheral, Jefferson could see the joy in his daughter's eyes as she quickly asked her adoptive parents to buy rose for Olivia. Regina began to shudder at the sight of this woman who was the splitting image of her sister that she could not help but excuse herself.

Ben gestured at Olivia and turned his attention back to Jefferson who tried to remain composed, "Will the mayor be alright? It's like she's seen a ghost,"

You have no idea. Jefferson thought. "She will, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Ben looked from Olivia to Jefferson and beamed, "You want to close a deal? Convince her first. The key to theatre is the muse after all..."

* * *

~In the many travels of Jefferson, it was to a small town in the West Kingdom he had enjoyed resting in. In that town, everyone was a traveler and yet everyone still knew each other. Here, he was able to do business as a craftsman and the gold he had attained had nothing to do with his smith and his Hat. Everything seemed ordinary for him for a change.

At night, he roam the town to watch the stars and hear the bards at the town square but his routine was disrupted at the sight of a glowing rainbow of lights dancing from afar. A large tent had been setup at the town square and children and people alike had gathered to watch visiting circus-folk perform.

"Performers in the middle of the night? This I must see!" Jefferson hurriedly took a spot to watch the performance. He saw animal tamers, fire eaters and jugglers of all different heritages and costumes but what really caught his attention was the girl dancing in the middle of the performances. It was hard to make out a face from behind the mask but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Soon, he was approached by one of the performers. His back was hunched and his eyes were uneven but his physical appearance did not match his jolly demeanor. Jefferson was hardly startled by him.

"You seem to be drawn to our muse sir, yes?"

Jefferson laughed, "By all of you actually and I must say, you are in need of new apparel and stage equipment should you wish to stay in business. Let me talk to your Robessmith,"

The performer leaned closer, "If you wish to make business with us, he's not the one you should talk to. You're going to have to prove that you deserve to dress us first and may I say, you're going to have to trample your most difficult client yet,"

Jefferson raised a brow, "And who do I have to convince in order to make business arrangements? I think I have enough skill and charm to how do you say, trample over my difficult client,"

The performer grinned and looked at the mysterious dancer, "Our muse of course,"~

* * *

Jefferson smiled, "Of course," he paused to edit, "Pleasure to meet you,"

"And you,"

Jefferson stood to the side as Grace looked at him in excitement.

She called from a distance, "Come with us?" she asked.

"You go ahead," he smiled and watched as her daughter approached the dancer she admired.

Jefferson went to the flower stall and took a minute to look at his choices. Majority of the flowers were roses which he had no intention to buy and so without thinking twice, he went with his gut and bought a single flower which he thought stood out from the rest. And then, he watched and listened.

Grace tugged on lady in black's dress which made Olivia turn to face her, "Why hello there," she greeted the little girl with sparkling eyes.

Grace's adoptive mother spoke, "She really admires you," this made Olivia smile. She knelt down to be at level with Grace, "And what's your name pretty?"

"Grace. I'm a dancer too!" she quipped.

"Really? I bet you're better than I was when I was your age. I should come and watch you dance sometime."

"I'm not the best but I'm trying to be," her statement made Olivia more cheerful.

Olivia took Grace's hand, "And that's all that matters. Your parents must be so proud and happy to have you as a daughter," she looked at Grace's parents now.

"They are! And so is my Papa!" Grace pointed towards Jefferson in which Olivia's eyes followed. Jefferson was caught off guard as he held up his hand. Olivia looked towards Grace's father.

"It's okay. We're very open about this. Grace's biological father is just on visiting terms for now but we're all in good relations,"

Olivia nodded and stood, "You have a lot of people who love and support you Grace. I hope I get to see you dance sometime,"

"And you can!" Mary Margaret interjected with her husband, David beside her, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear, I'm Sn-Mary Margaret, I'm one of Grace's teachers and this is my husband, David,"

Olivia shook David's hands, "The town sheriff and his first lady, of course. Please tell me how I can,"

"Well...the school is having a small event intended for career day so, I was hoping-"

Olivia shook her head and grinned, "Done."

Mary Margaret clapped her hands and jumped to hug Olivia, "Thank you so much! Great performance!" David laughed as he tried to segue his wife away from too much excitement, "We'll send your manager the details. Please, excuse us,"

Olivia returned her attention Grace, "How does that sound Grace?"

Grace's smile grew wide, "Nice to meet you Olivia!"

Jefferson watched as the three made their leave. Grace managed to sneak in a wave goodbye to her father which he returned. Olivia saw this gestured and couldn't help but smile. She was about to turn when she noticed Jefferson make his way towards her.

Jefferson felt himself tense as he began to approach Olivia who was patiently waiting for him. It was an eerie but bittersweet emotion that he felt as soon as he was at a close distance from her that he struggled for words. Regina was watching from afar, unbeknownst to either of them, worried.

"Th-that was very nice of you,"

Olivia gave him a small smile, "She's very lucky to have you all with her,"

Jefferson reluctantly held out his hand for introduction, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, Jefferson," she shook his hand which made him tinge. She looked so much like his wife whom he had lost a long time ago. Even if the curse had an effect to bring other personalities into the entity of people from their world, there was no possibility that it could have brought the dead with it. She didn't even recognize him, let alone her sister.

"Olivia Fair. It's finally nice to meet the man behind this beautiful theatre,"

Jefferson was left mute in thought and recollection. If this wasn't his wife then who was she?

"Thank you but I do believe because of tonight's success, I could make it even better,"

"Glad we could be of assistance. Perhaps, you could watch Grace dance here too one day,"

Jefferson put his arms at his back, "Hopefully, one day," It was time for him to take a gamble, "I only wish that her mother would see that day too," He looked down and then at her, "Ever since we lost her mother, certain circumstances led to the decision of the adoption as he best chance at a good life. I was unstable for a while you see,"

Olivia sense sadness in his tone, "I'm sorry to hear," she placed her hand in his shoulder and pressed on it before she let go.

She didn't remember. Maybe she really isn't her.

Jefferson exhaled and wiped the grim look off of his face, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to spoil your evening,"

Olivia shook her head, "Please, you haven't,"

Jefferson looked at Olivia's eyes and was suddenly struck by an urge to grovel, "It was nice meeting you oh and, here," he held out the flower which she took abruptly, "Have a goodnight Olivia," Olivia nodded as he gave her on last smile and turned.

Olivia's eyes fell on the single flower on her hand and at the sight of it, her whole expression changed into glee, "Stargazer," she murmured which made Jefferson stop and turn once more, "It's been a while since I've received this kind of flower. It's actually my favorite one. Thank you, Jefferson," she gave him a rather sweet smile which he returned but the happiness in her face did not match the feeling that he felt at that moment. The flower was a test.

Stargazers were always her favorite and hers alone.

Regina may not have much room for belief in miracles but for him, he still had hope in himself to believe in the impossible.

* * *

AN: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

I have based Odette and Ben from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, all other storybook characters are my own interpretation.

Thanks for the positive feed back and notifs. I welcome flames too. Here's a short update for the mean time.

Also if you love the Avengers and LOKI, do check out Worth by LVS! - s/8115346/1/Worth help me make her update soon!

~~~~~~~Babs


	3. Chapter 3

**The Halcyon**

by ArkhamBarbie

* * *

~**Three**. _In which a new chapter begins..._

* * *

Regina took Henry home that night. Throughout their way home, Regina remained silent and out of focus. She didn't want to have to cause an unnecessary alarm but she saw what Jefferson had done. The flower had gotten her thinking...She knew her sister's preferences and if that one test was enough for Jefferson to reflect such a hopeful expression, then, she knew she had to get some more proof for herself. She had intended to immediately discuss her observations with him but he was nowhere to be found after he met with Olivia. She took that as a sign that she shouldn't rush things. Planning was everything.

Regina entered Henry's room smiling at her son, who was tucking himself to sleep. She glanced at the amulet Gold had given him as a ward for the side effect of the sleeping curse and felt a surge of guilt overcome her. It was mistakes like those which made her more curious about the possibility of having someone back from her family. She may have failed with Daniel but maybe with Odette, she could make a difference.

Henry sat at his bed, "Is something wrong mom?"

Regina shook her head, "I just came to wish you goodnight that's all,"

"But you look sad. Is everything okay?"

Regina blinked at her son and kissed his temple, "Everything's perfect. Go to sleep,"

Henry nodded and watched as his mother exited the room with the same shaken expression. He was never wrong about his instinct and seeing his mother so troubled made him unable to go to sleep. Henry grabbed his story book and began to scan the new pages that August had found.

Most of the pages contained soot-covered text and destroyed images but his eyes kept fixated at the last well preserved page of a masquerade. And Henry read all through the night, not minding the hours that passed but he always went back to that page...

* * *

~Odette was at a loss of which route the Count had taken in order to arrive at Prince Siegfried's Kingdom. She was not herself. Everything had happened all too soon and all too fast and yet there was no turning back. She had to be strong.

The Count had assisted her down the carriage and gave her a grin. He had motioned for her to climb the entrance stairs but the look of hesitance did not escape his notice, "What is the matter child? You have come all long and far for this to turn back now,"

She shook her head, "I-I'm not sure of what to do," Rumplestilltskin offered his arm to Odette which she diffidently took as he lead her towards the entrance.

"There is nothing to fear in this crowd. For a moment, you will all be made equal. There will be a lot of masks and a lot of color but you all dressed in black will standout and become a face they will never forget," He let her go now and opened the door slightly, "I will leave you now and once the dancing begins, be not afraid to show your talent. Make me proud. You wouldn't want your family to suffer for your insecurities now do you Odette?" The Count's voice had changed and as if instinct dictated her to glance upon the man who escorted her, she spun and saw Rumplestiltskin's glamour slowly fade.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

He laughed horridly and returned his glamour, "Heeeheeeheeehoooo Yes, it is I. Why that ghastly look? You wouldn't want to put on an ugly face for the Prince now do you? Afterall, if you want you and your family to escape from me, you will have to make the Prince choose you,"

"You tricked us!"

He gave Odette a smug look, "On the contrary, your mother obliged to this," Odette did not wish to believe that her own mother would sell her to the Dark One, but ever since she took to the practice of black magic, she had seen her mother change. She wanted to cry and run but if she did, she would be immediately endangering her sister and her father.

"You do not looked too surprised deary," Odette bit her tongue, "There is no more turning back now Odette, if you wish to make things right, begin tonight," Rumplestiltskin opened the hall door and held out his hand towards her. Odette, unsmiling, took his hand and immersed herself in the sea of glittering faces, leaving the Dark One, to watch from afar. And of all beaming looks, his was the widest smile in the ballroom.

* * *

~There was no more rustle at the Royal entrance save for the evident restlessness that the young Prince had embodied. From time to time since the gala had started, Prince Siegfried would slide the dividing curtains and peer at his guests. Tonight, he was tasked to choose a bride should he wish to make his right as heir, official. It was unfortunate that the Prince hadn't the chance to venture on his own to find a woman of his liking and being forced to choose the person he was to rule with, made it an even more challenging fete.

The Prince was not a hard bachelor to like. He had inherited the timeless look of his mother, dark-haired, fair-skinned and avian-like and the might of his father. He was a well known hunter and bowsman which made him even more desired by other Kingdoms and women alike but despite his strong demeanor, the Prince had a gentle and timid hard. He had always longed for a life away from the Kingdom and yet, he could not fail his father now.

An insurgent voice intruded his contemplation, "Hello Prince Siegfried,"

Siegfried quickly drew his sword, "Sorcerer!" Rumplestiltskin quickly transported to his side.

"Ah-ah, I have not come here to taunt you but rather I have come to offer you a gift,"

Siegfried darted his sword towards his intruder and looked at him, enraged, "You tricked my father and now he is terminally ill! Why would you even think that I would accept anything from you?"

The warlock's eyes narrowed, "Was it not you who wanted this chance to choose? To be free? To have control? And now, I have brought you your key to freedom. Worry not, my gift is no trick but my question is, once you obtain it, how much of that freedom can you actually control?" There was poison in his words. He was a master at manipulation and Siegfried knew better than to lower his guard.

Siegfried drew his blade closer to Rumplestiltskin's neck, "You dare play mind games with me?!"

Rumplestlitskin placed a finger to the blade and slowly diverted its tip to the side, "There is no need for you to spill blood on this momentous occasion. I will take my leave,"

Siegfried's temper began to race and his breathing grew heavy as did his grip, "Then grant me this peace and freedom from you monster!" As soon as he swung his blade, Rumplestiltskin vanished.

Siegfried scanned the hall but he was nowhere to be found and yet it was clear that he was yet to be alone,

"Be careful with what you wish for Prince,"~

* * *

"Henry?" Regina's knocking had woken Henry up. Slowly, he began to open his eyes only to find them water by the greeting of sunlight. "Breakfast is ready, meet you down stairs okay?" Regina didn't bother to enter his room and proceeded to the kitchen. What had seemed routine to her was about to break for Henry. He felt pressure on his stomach as he began to rise. He fell asleep as he read the book and as if he had been drenched in cold water, he jumped off the bed and grabbed his walkie-talkie, letting the book fall on the floor in the process.

Henry ran outside his room and into the back of his house, "Emma! Come in! Come in!" He spoke on the device.

Luckily, a response was heard after, "Hey Henry, what is it?"

Henry looked over his shoulder, peering up at his room where he left the book, "Well, I have to show you something..."

Regina poured herself a cup of coffee before she decided to check on her son again. She called up to him but there was no response. Regina went to his room to find an empty bed and upon reaching his window sill, spotted Henry at their backyard, "What are you up to kiddo?" Regina inhaled and began fixing his bed when she felt that she stepped on something. Her eyes quickly darted the floor and saw the opened story book. Regina mindlessly picked up the book on one side and set it aside the table and continued to fix her son's bed. As she was about to step out the room, she saw something in her peripheral which made her glance at his opened book one more time. She was stunned at what she saw and quickly turned each page that followed frantically. In front of her was the story of the sister they had given away to Rumplestiltskin. In front of her were some answers to her closure. She was close to tears but restrained herself upon hearing footsteps ascend.

What was the Circus' arrival in Storybrooke telling her? Was everything mere coincidence? Or fate?

Regina quickly excited the room and went straight to her office and grabbed her phone until the person on the other end picked up, "We need to talk. It's about Odette,"

* * *

~The ballroom was now filled with aristocrats in colorful tapestries floating on across the hall. Odette had yet to spot the prince this worried her. She was already catching the attention of the other guests and she could hear them gossiping about her identity and choice of apparel. As minutes passed, she began to feel more alone and confused.

She had spotted the Royal entertainer approach the musical performers, this served as a signal for every dignitary offering their princesses to prepare their candidates. She hadn't an idea about what was about to happen let alone what she would do when the time came for her to present herself. She never thought she'd want to see Rumplestiltskin again but he was the only person that she knew there. But there was no sign of him.

"I will be watching Odette..." His voice, eerie and wicked crept through her thoughts as if on cue and Odette knew that she was ultimately alone in this endeavor. In order for her to escape, she must win.

The music began to play again and this time, she spots the Prince take his seat. He looked uninterested, troubled even and she had to change that. Odette only took a few steps forward when already a number of gentlemen asked for a turn with her on the dance floor. She does not deny any of them and instead presents herself at her best each time she is asked to dance. Already, a few green eyes followed her every move.

The Queen had already begun to feel the urgency to return to her quarters after spending the whole night reminding her son about the importance of his choice and despite his lack of attention to her words, he didn't seem to lack any for the lady in black. He peered around the room, glancing at each of the masked beauties who came to his special day but none of them seemed to have the same mystique as her.

Siegfried rose from his seat and situated himself near his royal subjects. He signals his adviser, Wolfgang, to approach. He asks modestly, "Do you know who that is?"

Wolfgang followed the sight of the prince but merely shook his head, "I do not think that I recognize her your Highness, perhaps you may inquire with Lord Sommerstern?" Benno von Sommerstern was the Prince's close friend. A handsome Lord that he was, he had quite a reputation with the ladies. Siegfried peered at his friend who merely gave him a shrug as a response.

Benno grinned at the prince, "Would you like me to find out who she is?"

The Prince cocked a brow, "Don't be ridiculous, I'll find out soon for myself," He gestured for the royal jester to come to them, "Buffone, will you please?" The jester bowed and glided towards the center of the hall as he clapped his hands and signaled for everyone to halt the activities for his announcement.

The time has come Odette, make me proud.

"And now the Prince requests all princesses and ladies-in-waiting and gentlemen to align at the dance hall for the La Dansa de Bella, as he is to select lady of his fancy."

Odette curtsied in gratitude to the lord who danced with her and shifted her gaze at the Prince who was surprisingly eyeing her as well. Her heart began to speed its beating.

He is coming Odette, perhaps it is time I assist you a little bit of confidence.

I do not need your help.

Odette fought from listening to Rumplestiltskin voice inside her head.

Ah but help will be given to you anyway.

The Buffone raised a hand towards the instrumentalists, "Music," one by one the princesses presented a dance from their own locale and as obliged, the Prince would pick a girl of his liking to dance with. Odette had not been taught any dance from where she hailed nor did she know any that would best fit the likings of royalty. But, she knew within herself that there was no one else who could help her but herself alone.

The music that played was continuous and any princess or lady was free to present themselves as soon as one had finished. As the number of them grew less, she felt herself tense until the last princess took her turn. They were all well rehearsed, especially the last of them. Clearly each dance they had prepared reflected the story of their origin. But who was she? How would she, an abandoned girl, present herself as an eligible match for a Prince?

At her peripheral, Odette saw the jester prepare to ask the prince of his choice. She was not a real princess nor was she a lady and so, as soon as the last princess took her bow, she had decided to present Odette in the best way possible, herself.

The music lowered its volume, "And now th-"there was a sudden tap on the floor as Odette positioned herself in the form that gypsies were most known for. A whimsical collection of movement and poses known as ballet was her choice of dance. Behind her mask, her dark eyes glinted like the dark, starry sky and as soon as she nodded at the musicians, she began to move with the music. She danced in an aggressive but graceful manner with multiple turns and high leaps, unlike any other of the traditional dances presented tonight. She was consumed by the passion and emotionality of the music that she was not sure if her mind was still in touch with her body. She danced with her eyes closed.

Prince Siegfried was left in awe, as well as all the other guests but soon, he found himself in competition with the men who began to surround her. Without stopping her movements, she evaded their advances until she felt a hold on her hand and waist and opened her eyes to see the piercing expression of longingness from the prince go through her.

He spoke unblinking, "Pardon me, dear princess, but I could not help but notice your grace across the room,"

The Queen could not help but smile as did Rumplestiltskin.

Odette gently drew herself away from the prince and curtsied, "Thank you, your highness, but, I am no princess,"

Siegfried grinned and took a step closer, "No? Then who are you mysterious dove? You seem to enchant not only my eye but the rest of those present,"

Odette looked down at herself, "Perhaps it is only the black of my dress that mystery exudes in my movement,"

The Prince laughed, "You do not fancy color but your movements are colored by that of a swan's flight,"

Odette was filled with mixed emotions. She did not know if she should let herself feel flattered or nervous, finding the correct words was difficult, "You have a way with words dear prince but as any gamefowl, I do not wish to be tamed,"

Very good Odette.

Siegfried put a hand to his back and gaped, "But I am Prince, and I could command any woman, princess or not, to be at my side should I wish it,"

Odette smiled at him, "A hunter is a hunter and a duck is a duck even if you put a mask on them. Am I right your Highness?" She turned from him and entertained a count who asked for a turn. The rest of the guests began to join in the resume of the dance.

Siegfried weaved his brows, "Tell me your name,"

Don't let him go Odette. Make him chase you.

Odette looked sideways, "Catch me and I'll tell you,"

The Prince was never challenged by a woman before. He was not one to fool around with ladies however, he was never refused at ball dances which was why he was so intrigued by her.

The music had changed in a fast paced tune and soon the court dance required the change of partners more than usual. The excitement of the Prince as he drew nearer Odette only grew. They were now dancing with other partners back to back and the Prince took the opportunity to talk to her as he spun the lady away.

"You cannot run from me forever," he said musingly.

Odette grinned as she bowed at the young man in front of her and moved to another gentleman, "I'm not running Prince, you're just too slow,"

The tempo became more demanding and Siegfried found himself in the middle of hyperactive dancers crowding him that he began to lose sight of Odette. The Prince removed his mask and blinked rapidly to remove the strain in his eyes. He pushed through the crowd and made his way to the center, looking over his friend as if to ask if he had seen her.

Odette watched in the corner as the Prince continued his search for her. It was her chance to escape him. To escape everyone of them. This was not the life she had wanted. She was desperately in need to see her family.

Ah-ah Odette. Rumplestiltskin had invaded her thoughts once more. There was no escape for her after all. Allow me to give you assistance.

I don't want anything from you! She thought.

Just a little courage is all. The lights had dimmed and the dancing had halted. Odette found herself in a trance and soon a great emotion of passion had befell her. She began to walk in intricate and calculated steps towards the Prince who was still searching for her. The music that played then was of a strange sort that the people began to move away from them. The Prince's eyes fell on the radiant beauty in black. He was too drawn to her to say anything. Odette had curtsied at the Prince which he returned with a bow. The Prince held out his hand but instead of taking it, she began to dance around him. Everyone watched as the Prince tried to win her over. Rumplestiltskin was amazed by the progress of his work. Everyone around him was astonished by the display and as soon as he clapped his hands, the music halted and Odette found herself wrapped in the arms of the Prince, face to face.

"Wow..." the Prince uttered with longing eyes. Odette was still catching her breath when she realized that the spell had been broken. Her hand fell to his chest and she felt the fast beating of his warm heart. Maybe Regina was right afterall. Maybe he was not all just style.

And so, she decided to take a chance. The Prince removed her mask and looked directly into her big and gleaming hazel eyes.

"Odette,"

The Prince blinked and smiled, "What?"

Odette stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "My name is Odette," she slowly moved away from the Prince and walked briskly away as Rumplestiltskin had instructed her to. The lights returned to its normal glow and there was no sign of Odette anywhere.

Siegfried quickly ran outside the castle gates and spotted Odette running as she unraveled her hair. Rumplestiltskin had left her and this may have been her only chance to escape. The Prince may be able to provide and ideal life for her but, she still loved her family...her freedom more.

"Odette! Wait!" The Prince called out from behind and as soon as he was catching up to her, Rumplestiltskin appeared.

Odette gasped as an apparition appeared before her.

"Hello dearie!" Before the sorcerer could even go one step closer to her, Siegfried strode in front of her, sword in hand.

"Now, now, Prince, I'm not here to quarrel with you, after all, I do think that you owe me an act of gratitude. I was the one who brought her here afterall," Siegfried looked from him to Odette.

"You imprison her and use her to lure me here, alone?!" Siegfried drives his blade closer to his throat.

"Obviously, it worked. Now, what do you say we settle this? Once and for all?"~

* * *

Emma sat beside Henry at the bench where they met after school. She was flipping through the new pages of his story book quite perturbed and skeptical about the images she saw. She looked at Henry and opened the book to the page of the unmasked girl in black in conversation with a Prince and Rumplestiltskin.

"So what does this tell us Henry? Because, based from yesterday's performance, none of them seem to remember any of this."

Henry shrugged, "That's the thing, they should remember who they are just like Snow and Charming when the curse broke,"

Emma frowned, "This is really weird. We're not even too sure about who they are really. There has to be more to this,"

"August said that he kept the pages in a safe but he was stolen from not too long ago. Maybe they don't remember because the story is incomplete or something,"

Emma already knew where Henry was going with his statements which made her nervous, "All I know about Odette is than she's a character from Swan Lake. You know, the Tchaikovsky ballet and if she's real, and if her story is true then she must be..."

Henry took the book from Emma and weaved his brows, "But what if she's not? I know how the story ended Emma but you can't possibly disagree that our literature is accurate,"

Emma sighed, "You're right. Well at least we already have a lead," Emma stood and began to walk towards her car.

"Lead?"

Emma took out her keys, "Yup, but first we go to August,"

* * *

**AN:** Hello chums! I'm happy to hear from readers and excited to finish this story. It's not going to be too long.

If you're wondering what I imagined Prince Siegfried looked like, type in Dominic Cooper (preferably as Henry from Abe Linc). As for Ben, thinking about Vincent Kartheiser for now. Or they could be interchanged.

Also, I apologize for the confusion of Benno's name in Storybrooke, it should be Ben Storm.

Odette, Siegfried and Benno are characters based from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. I do advise reading the synopsis/story of the play (or even watching the ballet) to follow the story better.

I do not own Once upon a time.

The characters I used which appeared on the series have a touch of my own imagination in terms of heritage and origin.

Have you guessed the fairy tale origins of The Ring Master and the tandem, Jia and Ali yet? And who do you think Regina called?

Some OliviaXJeff fluff in the next chapter

Loki fans check out Worth by Lady-von-Strife and Twihards check out her sister's work too (reincarnatedcrazybutterfly)

xxxxxxxxxxxxBabs


	4. Chapter 4

**The Halcyon**

by ArkhamBarbie

* * *

~**Four**. _In which, a fair is held..._

* * *

In honor of the troupe's extended stay, as mayor, Regina had proclaimed a week's celebration and festivities to help the establishment of tourism in Storybrooke. Of course, that was only her reason at surface. After her emergency meeting with Jefferson, she had sent establishment owners to prepare for the town fair. This came to Ben Storm's favor as he had encouraged street performances and trade among his cast and crew and the city's inhabitants. The informalities, she thought, would provide ample time for her to investigate the identity of Olivia and some of the characters in Henry's book. She knew she had to take things into her own hands before Gold could interfere. She didn't dare to confront him even though his taunts were very evident.

The fair had only been opened for a few hours and already, a number of people where gathered at the town square to Granny and Red's delight. They had been receiving customers all morning and for the first time, Emma couldn't have been happier to have given her father, David, the sheriff title. She and Henry entered Granny's diner and quickly spotted August sitting at one of the far corners of the room. The last time they had talked, August had told them that before he returned to Storybrooke, he had hidden half of the book in one of his cottages only to return to it burning. He was certain that he was stolen from since there were evident signs of a break-in. The purpose of their meeting now was to plan the best way trace the next few pages.

Regina had no idea about this, as well as Jefferson. The three had different ideas of how to approach the situation and none had intended to create much decision-making until they were certain that everything was connected. Regina, Jefferson and Henry- each knew different parts of Odette's story but none of them were aware that each knew a fragment of her memories. Regina knew of Odette's life as a maiden. Henry read about Odette's experience at the ball and her meeting with the Prince but it was only Jefferson who knew about Odette's life as a wife and a mother and most importantly her life after Siegfried. But even if they were each to place a piece into the large puzzle, no one quite knew the life she had with Siegfried.

Henry allowed the grown-ups to take charge of the situation as he patiently waited for his turn to talk. He scanned the room and saw the variety of real life characters in a normal setting and couldn't help but smile. He looked towards Emma and excused himself to get a cold drink at the counter. Henry sat at one of the stools and asked Ruby for a cold glass of lemonade. As Red gave him his drink, the diner's door opened and a girl in expensive civilian clothing entered. Her dark locks tumbled down her shoulders as she walked in. She closed the door and smiled at Ruby who had greeted her.

"Hi! Welcome! Olivia right?" Ruby fixed her apron and motioned for her to seat beside Henry who looked at her wide-eyed. Olivia's hazel eyes met his and Henry blinked to break her stare. Henry blushed and looked towards Emma and August who were only slightly disturbed and pretended to speak.

Olivia shook Ruby's hand and sat, "Yes. You must be Ruby, I met your grandmother last night. She wasn't kidding about the homey and lovely feel of this place," Olivia glanced around the diner and set down her sling bag.

"Thanks. That's kind of the point of the whole Granny's thing. So, can I get you anything?"

Olivia sighed, "I'm dying for some caffeine but I'm meeting with Mary Margaret later and she specifically stated that I lay off anything with sugar since the kids prepared some for me so...water would be great," One of the customers signaled at Ruby for assistance.

Ruby raised her had to acknowledge the customer and turned her attention back at Olivia, "You got it. Just one sec?"

"Sure." As Ruby went to the customer, Henry pretended to just drink his cider when Olivia had turned her head to face him.

"Hi," she said which made him flinch.

Henry couldn't help recalling the story in his book, "Hi, I'm Henry. I saw you perform."

Olivia held out her hand, "Hello Henry, I'm Olivia. And can I ask how I did?"

Henry grinned, "Awesome,"

Olivia let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God." She blinked, "So Henry, you're the mayor's son right? What brings you here?"

"Oh I'm here with my mom," Henry pointed towards Emma which made Olivia flinch. Henry noticed her expression and laughed, "Biological,"

Olivia's lips curved, "I see. Just like-anyway, have you seen the town fair yet? I heard that everyone set up a bargain,"

Henry shook his head.

"You think you're mom would mind if I ask you to tag along with me for quite a while?"

"I'll go and ask her," Henry hurried towards Emma and August and began whispering.

Emma smiled at Olivia and turned to her son, "What's she saying?"

"Nothing yet. I wanna go and find out more about her. We're going to the fair," Henry was about to turn as soon as he grabbed his backpack but Emma quickly spun him around and reminded him to be back before Regina would be picking him up.

August clicked his tongue, "Be careful kiddo. Don't ask anything stupid now," Henry stuck out his tongue and ran towards Olivia who bade Ruby farewell and went out the door.

Henry found himself strolling around the fair with Olivia who was telling him all about her experiences around the world as a performer but none of which seemed anything significant or connected to the magical realm from where she was supposedly from.

"So," Henry began, "Have you been travelling your whole life?"

Olivia and Henry stopped at a large stall where garments and costume wear wore sold and displayed intricately, "I guess you could say that." Olivia's fingers traced around the masks on display.

"But what about your family?" Olivia took a minute to look at Henry and shrugged, "I never really knew my real family. I woke up in a hospital one day and was told that I was in an accident. Quil, our ringmaster, was a family friend and he was taking care of me ever since. He's my family and I love that he introduced me to the theatre and-"

"Here you are now," Jefferson appeared at Henry's side and beamed at the both of them. Her presence still startled him but if he wanted answers he needed to be bold.

Olivia smiled, "I guess so,"

"Hello Henry," Henry looked at Jefferson oddly and stood closer to Olivia, "Sorry to interrupt but your mother has been looking for you,"

"Emma?" Henry asked.

"Regina. She's by Mother Superior's charity stall over there," Jefferson pointed towards a worried Regina and then glanced back Henry.

Henry looked up at Olivia and frowned, "I have to go, sorry!"

Olivia patted his head, "Sure thing. Say hi to the mayor for me," Henry gave her a half-smile and left. It irked Jefferson to hear how formal Odette had addressed her sister. If this was some sort of amnesiatic spell, it was pretty strong.

"So," Jefferson cleared his throat and entered the booth along with Olivia as he waved goodbye to Henry, "New friends?"

Olivia snickered, "Kid was lonely at the diner and I wanted some company to enjoy the fair,"

Jefferson nodded and followed Olivia as she looked through the display, "And how do you find it so far?"

"Good, well, great actually. I have to say, I like this place best so far,"

Jefferson put his hands behind his back and tried his best to hold his grin. Olivia weaved her brows together and looked at him, "Wait, this is yours isn't it?"

Jefferson shrugged, "Could be. Okay, yes, it is."

Olivia nodded, "Lovely," she continued to look around the stall.

Jefferson bowed which made her laugh, "So, Ms. Fair, wow," He paused midsentence and made a face at her, "You're name is fitting," her smile only grew wider, "How do you find my work so far?"

"You mean to say, you not only own all of these but you also made them?" she raised a brow.

"I wouldn't want to take all the credit but yes, most of the work is mine,"

"Interesting," Olivia quipped.

Jefferson had forgotten for a minute the purpose of all his conversing with Olivia. He was talking to his long lost wife and yet, the past had not occurred to him one bit until he watched her pick up a venetian mask he had personally crafted.

If she really was Odette, did she, by some chance remember that, the mask was hers? He thought.

Jefferson massaged his temple, "Do you fancy anything yet?"

"Why the persistence?" Olivia narrowed her eyes and looked up at Jefferson, "I knew it. You were the guy that Ben told me about. I guess he mentioned his one condition for business?"

Jefferson sighed, "You mean the muse part? Yeah, he did mention that one little tidbit. I don't really understand what he meant though,"

"Yeah? Well, don't listen to him. I'm not really the one you should impress. He's just getting you all high and running," Olivia turned.

Jefferson stood closer towards her now, "But say for curiosity's sake, I ask for your impression?"

Olivia fastened the mask on her and looked back at Jefferson now, "What do you think?"

* * *

**AN:** Short chapter for an update? Don't fret! Er, I'll finish uploading the already posted chapters come next week and I will be posting a new chapter come the second week of March. Sorry for dilly dallying.

Also, thanks much for your feedback!

If you're wondering what I imagined Prince Siegfried looked like, type in Dominic Cooper (preferably as Henry from Abe Linc). I'd like to know who your pegs are for our handsome lads!

Odette, Siegfried and Benno are characters based from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. I do advise reading the synopsis/story of the play (or even watching the ballet) to follow the story better.

I do not own Once upon a time.

The characters I used which appeared on the series have a touch of my own imagination in terms of heritage and origin.

Loki fans check out Worth by Lady-von-Strife (she reads your story back) and Twihards check out her sister's work too (reincarnatedcrazybutterfly) and if you're an avid Klaine (Glee) fan, do read Dalton by CP Coulter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxBabs**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Halcyon**

by ArkhamBarbie

* * *

~**FIVE**._ In which they meet for the first time._

* * *

~Jefferson was a man who traveled mainly for his dealings with an elite group of clients. He loved seeing places and learning new things but his love for adventure never hindered his love for the central Mercato- the Gypsy town as people would call it, just a small distance away from Notre Dame. He was a known peddler; in fact, this was the only place where he had an establishment. He was a known craftsman and businessman which was of no wonder why he was always well received in the town.

His days of dallying had grown less and less as his encounters with Rumplestiltskin and the Queen became frequent. He had always been an intelligent man who played the safe side of gambling and that kind of trade exhausts a man. He loved the few days of solitude and freedom where he would wake in the morning not having to worry about the truths he was to twist and the bounty on his life. He most especially appreciated his nightly walks around the town where he would be surrounded by nothing but stars and the cold night breeze.

"Goodevening good sir!" A man approached Jefferson and greeted him in an unusual set of clothing. He had a jester's hat and a purple robe which he fastened with a gold belt.

Jefferson nodded, "Likewise. I don't think I've seen you around, what brings you to the Mercato?"

The man handed him a piece of colored parchment with a drawing of a mask and the words Carnivale enscripted on it, "Forgive my manners but I am part of a visiting band of entertainers. I am Benno, their manager,"

"Jefferson,"

The manager smiled at him and bowed, "Ahh yes, the town speaks of your craftsmanship. Perhaps you would like to become our patron for tonight's show?"

Jefferson took a minute to think. His routine nights of solemn investiture was to be broken by a circus act. He would've declined if he didn't think that creating ties with the troupe would be a new business venture plus, the show was for free and he loved not having to pay for anything. He always vowed to relieve himself from times where he would have to close his hands for money but times have changed.

"Very well. Please, lead the way,"

Jefferson took a night stroll with Benno only to find himself at the town square where already, quite a crowd had gathered. Benno directed Jefferson at the front as he bowed and made his leave to regroup his troupe. The manager signaled to the man with the tallest hat and palest face. He called him, their Ring Master, Q. He was an odd looking fellow with one closed eye and an arched back. He looked very gentle despite his physical deformities though which was most probably why people weren't afraid of him.

The Ringmaster had acknowledged the presence of Jefferson right after Benno had whispered to him about his appearance. Jefferson nodded and gestured for them to proceed. One by one, Q had presented their performers who blanketed the square with color and music. Jefferson felt the need to appreciate them more but it become difficult for him to concentrate due to his fatigue. He had a reputation to protect and he didn't want his image to be broken and so he just went through with the event blindly.

When the crowd would applaud, he would mirror it but nothing more. Noticing this, Benno had approached the ringmaster once more to whisper in his ear. Q's mouth had curved upward. He clapped his hand in order to get everyone's attention.

"And now, to end tonight's performance, we present to you our muse... the alluring and mysterious enchantress herself...Alice!" Q left the center of the square only to be replaced by a girl, all in blank, prancing across their stage. Behind her mask glowed a set of big, hazel eyes which matched her dark hair and crimson lips. As soon as the music played, the girl named Alice began to move in fluid and precise strokes as if she was dancing in both air and water. Her acrobatics were quite impressive as well that not one from the audience dared to close their eyes...including Jefferson.

For a moment, he swore that their eyes meet. This left him a-gape. She really was alluring...but...who was she?

Soon, Benno had joined her in the center, carrying with him a long silky black piece of tapestry. He threw the cloth over her head as she began to pirouette continuously until only her silhouette was visible. The crowd grew wild with cheers but the amazement didn't end there. Upon her last tight turn, a spark had emerged and the cloth that turned dropped on the floor where she was nowhere to be found.

There was howling and applause enough to echo all the way to Notre Dame. Jefferson was left in awe that he could not help but join in the crowd's appreciative curve. One by one, the entertainers took to the center and bowed in gratitude and as soon as Benno had entered alongside the Ringmaster, the rest of the cast pointed towards the back where the dancer had emerged. She gave everyone a small smile and curtsied and quickly left afterwards along with her the others.

Jefferson quickly approached Benno before he took his leave, "Benno!"

Benno grinned, "Mi'lord, I do hope you enjoyed our performance,"

"Very much! Best I've seen in all my travels," he quipped.

Benno raised a brow, "That's quite a thing to say especially for a man who travels a lot eh?"

Jefferson nodded and pursed his lip, "Aaaand with that said, I wish to make a business proposal to you-"

Benno held out his hand which made Jefferson's brows furrow, "Precisely, however, I am not the man you should negotiate with. The owner of this troupe, Rothbart, he's the man you should talk to,"

Jefferson shrugged, "Very well, shall I arrange a meeting?"

Benno snickered and put both his hands on his waist as he removed his jester's hat and ruffled his hair, "It's not that simple,"

"What do you mean?"

Benno smugged, "Well, to get to the owner, you're going to have to get to our muse first and mind you, she's quite ruthless."

Jefferson cocked a brow, "We'll see about that," he held out his hand for a shake, "Pleasure meeting you,"

Benno bowed in all circus fashion, "And you," and made his leave.

The young businessman did what he thought was best next. If he learned anything from his dealings, it was to create insurance by taking a preemptive strike. As soon as Benno was out of his sight, he took the liberty of making his way at the troupe's caravan parked just a short walk from the square. He snuck to the back of the vehicles and tents only to find himself in near midst of the dancer who managed to liven his interest on the troupe. She had his back to him as he watched her removed her mask and jewelry. She then lit her lamp and upon seeing Jefferson's shadow surface, she sighed.

She was about to speak when Jefferson was quick to approach and apologize, "Forgive my intrusions, I know that you must be tired,"

She shook her head, "No matter. However, I'm afraid your efforts have been wasted. Our master has yet to return," She continued to tidy her embellishments but didn't bother to greet Jefferson. He didn't think of her as rude but rather cautious. Ruthless they say?

"I see," it was clear to him that it was not the best time for him to make any advances. Should he rush things, he would lose his opportune moment, "I should be back on the morrow then,"

"And who should I say is looking for my liege?" her voice was neither domineering nor uninterested.

"Jefferson, Benno can tell him more about me should he find interest in my crafts a-"

She cut him short, "Word will reach him, I assure you."

"Well, I do appreciate your time," he sighed, "You danced beautifully by the way. Not people may see your trade as nothing more but entertainment but I see that you are all more than that," Jefferson always had a way with words but this time, he meant what he had said. He just didn't expect to be rewarded by his honesty all too soon.

The girl stopped rummaging and turned to face him, "Thank you, Jefferson,"

Jefferson exhaled, "I speak merely of the truth. No one could take their eyes off of you..." his words began to fade as soon as she gave him a rueful smile and stepped more into the light.

Jefferson blinked at the sight of this mysterious beauty and was left temporarily mute.

She clasped her hands together, "I will tell him that you stopped by," voices came calling out to her soon. She glanced upon Jefferson and curtsied and began to take her leave.

Jefferson shook his head and watched her leave, "Goodnight-um..."

She turned her head and smiled, "O-A-alice,"

Jefferson walked towards her and kissed her hand which startled her, "Goodnight Alice,"

* * *

Regina had left her house soon after Henry headed to school. There were only two things in her mind-Henry's book and Olivia. If there was anything Storybrooke was known for, it was the breeding ground for fate. She began using track runes on Olivia and some of her troupemates. She specifically kept eye on Ben Storm, their manager. He was the best person to talk to regarding her queries and so it was no coincidence that she took the day off from her desk duty to roam the town fair.

She had spotted Storm a few paces away from Granny's when she had plastered her face with a kind greeting which he returned.

"Madame Mayor!" He waved and approached. Regina locked her car and went towards him, ready for a shake.

"Mr. Storm," she addressed him formally which made him snicker.

"Ben, please, you have made quite a welcome for us,"

She nodded, "I believe the fair will do good for our tourism and your exposure ofcourse,"

"That, I cannot disagree with. Thank you,"

She smiled, "And you. So, tell me," she inhaled and gesture for him to sit at one of the tables set-up outside Granny's, "How did this all start out if I may ask?"

Ben pulled out Regina's chair and sat down himself, "Well, the Ringmaster, Quil and his wife, Esme were former teachers of the arts and when they retired, they began performing for charities and eventually, they took some of their students under their own wing. That's how we started. A family of performers and then Olivia came along. She was quite special, in fact, she was actually invited to audition for quite a few shows in the big stage," He paused to edit. Regina could not help but begin to wonder about the rest of the pieces that were missing from his narrative but she continued to listen anyway.

"Then, one day, as if my fate when the school was already in quite a bit of debt, Quil met Von,our owner and you could say that he was invested on us the moment he saw us perform and now here we are,"

Regina swallowed, "And this Von, is he around? I'd like to meet him," there was something stirring inside Regina. As if by sisterly instinct, she felt an intentful need to know more about the troupe's coincidental savior.

Ben shrugged, "Well...he actually dropped us off Storybrooke and he usually does that. He told me that he'll be back for the last two performances here. Doubt it though; he'll prolly be back earlier."

Regina winced and though about a good reason why the company owner would leave his troupe unwatched if Ben had told her that he was fully invested in them. There was none.

Regina raised a brow, "Why is that?"

"Von likes to keep an eye on Olivia," Regina felt herself stiffen. She had a feeling that she knew this Von and she feared that if her assumptions were correct, she would have to use more than just a tracking spell.

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

Ben leaned closer towards Regina and began to speak in a lower volume, "Well, Olivia, being our muse and all...we kinda figured that Von has this thing for her. I prolly shouldn't have told you that but you'll understand when you meet him." Then meet him I shall, Regina felt herself tense.

At her peripheral, Regina spotted Henry in the middle of the stalls beside none other than the troupe's muse. Having noticed her distraction, Ben began to excuse himself.

"Forgive me, I've been looking for him all morning,"

"No worries, it seems that he too has taken a liking to our Olivia," he stood now and shook the Mayor's hand, "I'll keep you posted on that meeting with my boss when he arrives,"

"Thank you. I'll be looking forward to meeting him,"

Regina's eyes narrowed and she felt her pulse quicken.

"I'm sure he'll be equally ecstatic to meet you," Ben waved goodbye and took his leave. Regina watched as he walked away.

"Oh I'm sure..."

Because I know exactly who he is.

* * *

~ "Odette? He's calling for you," Q had witnessed her conversation with Jefferson. It has been a long time since she had heard that much sincerity and praise from another man besides Rothbart. He still recalled the day that their master had revealed his true identity to her and Benno. His face and charm was the exact replica of Prince Siegfried but all the kindness of the Prince she had met at the ball was left in the Kingdom. She was tricked and imprisoned by his twin. Q never forgot the day that she arrived alongside Rothbart in her black gown coated in pure sadness but she never shed a tear. That's what he and the rest of them admired about her. Her determination. It was only bad luck which led to Benno Sommerstern's capture as witness and from that they on; they became nomads and slaves to the sorcerer in Siegfried's banished twin.

"He doesn't want anyone of you calling me that name remember?" Q smiled at Odette and laughed, "But I'm not just anyone remember?"

She nodded and made her lips curve, "I'll be on my way then, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting," she began walking towards the large tent set-up at the square where their master waited for her.

"Goodnight Child,"

Odette moved the heavy curtains of the tent and let herself in. She had barely made a few paces when a tall man in expensive clothing went towards her and wrapped his hands around her body, "Odette...you've taken quite a while, I thought something happened to you. Another minute and I would have gone for a search," he moved slightly away from her and shifted his hold on her shoulders and then her face. He swiped the side of his hand down her cheek and looked intimately into her eyes horridly.

Odette would have felt very touched by his sweetness had he been someone else she had trusted and known. This stranger in front of her had made it a point to declare her as his property. She did not know if it was his banishment which led him to his madness nor was it just pure sibling jealousy. Sometimes she wondered if she was given a chance, would the kind Prince back at the Kingdom treat her differently.

She took his hand lowered it, "I'm alright. Forgive me, it just seems that we have attracted another investor. His name is Jefferson, he's quite known here,"

Rothbart placed his hands on his back and raised a brow, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Yes. He wishes to speak with you personally though and I told him that I would relay your response as soon as I can,"

Rothbart gestured for her to sit as he fetched a cup of ale and set in in front of the small table where Odette rested her hands, "You know my terms dear, if you think he is good enough them, I will allow it. For now," He pushes the mug closer to her hands, "Drink," Odette glanced at the clear liquid that swam around the container and reluctantly drank the whole glass. Benno had always assured her that it was always just calming herbs and nothing more.

Rothbart squeezed her hand which made her look at him, "I will be gone for two days, when I return, you will tell me of your decision and then, we leave, how does that sound?"

Odette had witnessed a lot of treachery out of the men Rothbart had made business with. It was always one sided and she did not know how long she could handle being a witness, "Sounds fair."

"Good." He gestured for them to stand and began to walk Odette out of the tent. He lifted the cloth to open an entrance, "I have made arrangements at the best inn of this town for you, the land lady will escort you to your premises,"

"Thank you,"

"And Alice?" a shiver went to her spine as he had said her false name, She turned to face him, "Try not get into any trouble,"

Rothbart watched as his muse walked away but as soon as he had lost visible sight of her, the kindness in his face disappeared. An oddly colored bird swooped across the tent and landed on his shoulder. He stroked its head and looked for any signs of people before he went inside his tent, "You will be my eyes and ears when I am gone understand?" The large bird squawked, "Good." Rothbart lifted the bird from his shoulder and into his hand. He rubbed one of his rings on his hand which opened a small portal, "Now, take care of my princess, will you Jabber?" The bird illuminated into different colored flames as soon as Rothbart had disappeared into the portal and soon enough, the dark sky was filled with fiery, bright light disguised as stars watching at the whole town as it sleeps.~

* * *

**AN:** Not exactly love at first sight? We'll get there dearies! Hope you guys enjoyed my Alice in Wonderland parallelisms in this one. What do you guys wanna learn more about?

THANK YOU FOR READING! I do apologize for some errors if there are any.

I do not own Once Upon A Time.

I have based Odette, Siegfried and Rothbart from Tchaikovsky's ballet, Swan Lake.

The characters I used which appeared on the series have a touch of my own imagination in terms of heritage and origin.

As this is a repost, I am well aware of the OUAT in Wonderland arc. I personally loved it! I am still finding a way to tie things in with that but I will leave things er, as it is for now. Thank you for your support loves!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxBabs


	6. Chapter 6

**The Halcyon**

by ArkhamBarbie

* * *

~**SIX**. _In which he begins_.

* * *

~The circus retired for the morning the day that followed. The townsfolk and other travelers were told to await their performance some time before the hour of 8 at night. Jefferson was up unusually early that day not quite sure why. On most days he visited the gypsy town, he would be found still in bed 'til noon and squandering about peddlers before twilight. But not today.

As a lofty businessman, he had a handful of street rats whispering in his ear about information on the cirque. He had never been challenged like this. He had to meet with the man behind the troupe in the very least. His hard to get status was only piquing his interest for he knew inside of him that only a man of great prestige and wealth could afford such anonymity.

Still, the thought of the masked girl couldn't escape his thoughts. He had never seen any girl quite like her. And her eyes...a soft hazel that mirrored a strange innocence and sadness kept his mind with fleeting images of her performance. He had only met her last night but it felt more than just the start of an acquaintance.

The innkeeper, Mrs. Potts, noticed Jefferson's early appearance that she couldn't help but muse him, "Early today are we son?"

Jefferson tucked in his scarf and cloak and grinned at the old lady, "Morning to you too."

"Are you sure you're feeling well today?" She raised a brow at him which he returned with a snicker.

"Oh I am splendid."

"Is it a girl at last?"

Jefferson backpedalled at her statement before his foot left the door mainly because what she said was partially true but then again his interest in her was only because she was the key to his deal, "Not quite,"

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Off with you then,"

Jefferson walked briskly into the now empty town square. He spotted Benno halfway towards the fountain and gestured at him, "Mr. Sommerstern!"

Benno excused himself from a number of ladies circled around him and met with the young businessman. Jefferson shook his hand, "I take it that you're making yourself at home here?"

Benno could only laugh, "It helps to inform the townsfolk that behind the painted face is a man. What can I help you with Jefferson?"

Jefferson couldn't help but feel comfortable talking business in such an early hour since he didn't even have to initiate the conversation. He took it as a cue that his proposition was at least being welcomed, "Well...I wish to meet with your master. For business," he said frankly.

The manager of the troupe nodded and let out a breath, "As I've said, it's not that simple,"

"I understand that, which is why," Jefferson took a moment to contest himself. He was uncertain if his sudden introduction to their muse was unwarranted but he took a chance anyway, "I spoke with her, Alice," her name left a smirk on his face.

Benno narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms, "Have you now? And what did she say?"

Jefferson scratched the side of his head, "She told me that she would pass on my message,"

"Huh," was all the count associate said to him.

Sensing uncertainty and a tinge of doubt in his new found friend's tone, Jefferson couldn't help but recoil, "She will pass on the message won't she?"

Benno's face lit up as soon as he caught sight of Q, the ring master approach. He gave Jefferson a quick pat on the back and excused himself. This only lessened Jefferson's hope.

He called out to him, "Whatever do you mean by that?" Benno looked at him one more time and gave him a Cheshire's grin, "Find out for yourself!" He replied.

There was no disturbing the two head members of the troupe that Jefferson took the initiative to walk around the small town and match the faces of the colorful performers to the new faces circling about his territory.

It was around past noon that he found himself in the botanical area of the town. He didn't notice that he was still wearing the same puzzled expression as he walked alongside a number of people looking at the freshly picked flowers for sale. Alice seemed like the girl who would keep her word. She didn't look like anyone who would trick him but then why was Benno giving an impression that she didn't do as he had hoped.

In deep thought, Jefferson grazed his hand over the leaves and petals of the flowers displayed it was only the voice of the shopkeeper that intruded his contemplation.

"Hello there miss!" The shopkeeper was the older brother of Mrs. Potts. He had the same shiny silver hair and small spectacles that Mrs. Potts had. At the side of his vest was a pocket watch which looked like a family heirloom.

Besides his obsessive need to stay on schedule, he was a very cherry man. He was always good with people which is why most of the townsfolk say that he makes the flowers bloom on his own terms because he could supply happiness like sunshine. It wasn't far from impossible.

"Hello," He hears him and a number of customers converse but Jefferson can't seem to concentrate on what they were actually saying. Until, someone spoke louder this time.

"They are all beautiful sir," she spoke. Jefferson quickly turns hishead only to spot this pale, raven-haired girl in a blue dress. She was still very radiant outside her circus appeal. He didn't take another minute to waste.

"Mr. White," Jefferson gave him a salute which he mimics and then he turns to her and bows like a gentleman, "Ma'am,"

Before she curtsies back at the young gentleman, she gives him a look. She took gave it meaning. Seemingly trying play coy that he didn't recognize her, "Sir Jefferson," she says playfully and he pretends to narrow my eyes and try to recognize her. Jefferson places a hand to his chest and acts surprised, "Ah! Lady Alice! Forgive me, I didn't recognize you,"

Mr. White looks at his young friend curiously but turns to her, "You are the performer from last night?"

"Yes sir. I do hope, we were to your fancy?"

Mr. White beams at her and shakes her hand, "Delighted," he peers at the growing crowd, "Forgive me, I have much work to do,"

"Of course, I apologize for taking too much of your time," she says. Mr. White shakes his head.

"I must be going anyway, thank you again," Mr. White halts her which made Jefferson's face light up.

"Please pick a flower before you go,"

She looks at Jefferson momentarily and then back at the kind man, "Oh no, I couldn't,"

"Please! I insist,"

"At least allow me to pay you sir,"

Mr. White huffs, "Not necessary dear!"

Jefferson finally found a great time to intervene as a number of people called out to the shop keeper, "Mr. White, allow me to take care of this, go on, please,"

"Thank you sonny. I'm afraid there's just so much to do and so little time,"

As soon as Mr. White left, Alice let out a giggle, "Are always this accommodating?"

She begins to skim through the number of flowers laid out before her and walks alongside Jefferson.

Jefferson shrugs, "Well, not to everyone,"

She blinks, "I take it you're here to ask me about my master?"

He grins, "No, right now, I am here to help you pick up a flower," Jefferson picks up a tulip which she declines.

"From what I gather, you're here to guess what kind of flower I prefer."

Jefferson points at a daffodil. She shakes her head, "No? Then how about..." she moves towards the section of roses and pulls up a red rose. He slightly bends as he hands it to her, "This?" He thinks that its fool proof for any woman. For a moment he feels relieved as she takes the rose from his hand but she returns the flower from where he took it.

"Roses would be more interesting if they were anything but red or white," she says.

"You are quite a puzzle aren't you? Where do you suppose we could find a rose of a different color?"

She raises her brows and connects her eyes with his, "I'm not quite sure, maybe we could just paint the flowers the color we wish,"

"Oh really? We should just paint the roses,"

"In blue preferably,"

Jefferson puts his hands behind his back and assesses her, "Then again if I do that, it still wouldn't be the flower you want,"

She sighs, "Yes. But you see, the point is, I do not have much value for flowers without value."

"What do you mean by that?"

She points at the callalily, "See those? They represent death. The red roses represent passion, the white ones, purity."

"And...what sort of representation are you looking for?"

"I'm not quite sure actually," both of them stop at a section of wild flowers. Jefferson was having trouble getting through to her. But before he could even think of something clever to say, she picked up a flower and tucked it inside his coat pocket.

His hand went through the flower, "A stargazer?" he says, eyes fully fixated on hers.

She gives him a warm smile, "It represents a promise."

She turns and begins to walk away from him. Jefferson knew exactly what she had meant by it. She was a person of her word. That small gesture was enough for him to believe her.

But he didn't leave her just yet. There was still much convincing to do.

* * *

~Jefferson prepared for the evening's performance. He was still drying the roses he had painted this afternoon. He thought that he was crazy for following such suggestion but, he needed to show Alice that he took her seriously by making an impression that he was interested in her. All of it wasn't a ploy. He really was interested in her. Other than her name and her dancing, he didn't know much about the circus muse. He didn't even really know why she was their muse. Who was she exactly? To be so-called as such? What was so special about her that she had to be the mediator between him and the owner of the cirque?

The young man tucked in his scarf and made his way down the inn.

"And what do you have there?" Mrs. Potts asks eyeing the bouquet of unusual roses.

Jefferson shrugs, "Something for the circus' little princess." She raises a brow, "Apparently, I have to impress her to close a deal,"

The old lady clicks her tongue, "At least it's a girl." Jefferson grins at her and bids farewell.

He walks towards the square, already filled with audience, old and new. He makes his way through the crowd and spots Benno Sommerstern beside the ringmaster, Q, who was wearing emerald and purple. They were introducing the fire dancer Ali and the animal tamer, Jia. The crowd was very much impressed by their tricks that even Jefferson was left in a trance at what he saw, still, Alice has yet to join the performance.

Applause roared across the square as the duo bowed and gestured for the next performers to take their place. Q had introduced a set of jugglers who mingled with the crowd as they performed and upon spotting Jefferson, he curtsied to acknowledge him. He didn't quite smile though; it was more of a gesture of courtesy than welcoming.

A few more moments passed until Alice had appeared. Ben threw a packet of dust which let out a colorful mist when she made her entrance. She danced a little then joined the juggling of the others. She was again wearing a mask, this time; it was made of sheer cloth. Behind it, Jefferson could still see her hazel eyes glisten. He was again mesmerized by the mysterious beauty that it was very evident that his applause was the loudest among others.

Jefferson stayed until the whole troupe finished performing. Others retreated because of the cold but he remained fairly planted and comfortable.

Q took of his hat and motioned for the troupe to bow and thank the crowd for watching. The money and tokens that Benno collected doubled since they first came. Most of it actually came from the new travelers and not just their new patron, Jefferson himself.

"Mi'lord!" Benno called out to the young businessman.

Jefferson nodded at him, "Mister Sommerstern," he greeted him but his eyes was fixated on Alice, who was bidding farewell to a little admirer who handed her a daisy.

Benno smiled at Jefferson as soon as he spotted the flowers, "Thank you for seeing our performance yet again,"

"Of course,"

Benno looks from Jefferson to Alice, "Perhaps, we could repay you for an audience with our own rose?"

Jefferson beamed, "I would appreciate it,"

Q was observing Jefferson watch Odette portray someone she was not just to please a patron. She was like a daughter to him and seeing her displayed like a doll for sale put him in unease. Benno had called for her and she excused herself towards Jefferson and the circus manager.

She curtsies at him like a ballerina and he bows back.

"For you, Lady Alice," he gives her the flowers which she takes, amused.

"They're blue," she simply states making Benno give the bouquet a number of looks.

"My, they are blue!" Benno exclaims.

Jefferson says nothing but merely remains to look pleased.

Q looks at Odette, their Alice, with worry but she in turn looks at the flowers in astonishment.

"Thank you Mi'lord," she curtsies again.

Jefferson puts a hand to his chest, "Jefferson, please,"

Q calls to Alice now. He always does this so as to not put much connection in their travels. In was mighty dangerous to do so. It was for her own good anyway. He didn't mean to sound rude to Jefferson. He gave each peddler a chance but, there was something different about him. Something...curious.

Benno places a hand to Alice's shoulder, "Forgive us but I must send her back to rest now. Alice?"

Alice takes something out of her pocket and hands it to Jefferson and leaves. Only the ringmaster could see the delight in her eyes as she hugs the bouquet and enjoys the sweet smell of them. But this worried him more. It was going far more unexpected than he had predicted. Still, he says nothing and follows after their muse.

Jefferson fiddles with the small piece of cardboard in his hands, "The Ace of Hearts?"

Benno puts his hands on his back and laughs, "That is a good sign sir."

"Is it?"

Benno motions for the both of them to stand near the light, "You see, that is a token from our master. It seems that he has received word of your intention,"

She kept her promise, he thought, grinning.

"Quite an unusual way to acknowledge it," he looks at the card again.

"Our master is quite popular in the world of business and as such, he has developed a way to keep his business tame. He is a man who doesn't like to waste his time arranging an audience not fit to his standards,"

Jefferson scoffs and holds up the cards, "So he sends out cards to the people who pass his screening?"

Benno shakes his head, "That is but the beginning of his approval. He has a specific rule as we have said. You have to impress our muse. For everytime you are able to, she will put in a good word for you to him directly and if you're lucky, you get another card. If you complete a suit, you're given an audience,"

Jefferson weaves his brows, "You're serious about this aren't you?"

Benno nods.

"I have to get all thirteen correct?"

Benno sighs, "Yes."

Twelve more cards. That shouldn't be so difficult.

"Very well. And just out of curiosity," he clears his throat, "Just how many people have been able to collect a complete suit?" he crosses his arms now.

Benno scratches hi neck, "Would you like the honest answer?" he smiles. Jefferson brows raise but he doesn't ask him to answer.

"I see,"

The manager pats the patron in the back twice and begins to walk away, "Don't worry sir, I have high hopes for you. You still have time,"

"How much time?" he calls from a distance.

Benno looks back at him amused. He was the first to take the test with much determination, "Until we leave,"

Jefferson takes three steps, "When are you leaving?"

Benno's laughter echoes, "I haven't the slightest idea! Makes you more curious now doesn't it?"

Then Jefferson simply watches Benno walk away with the answers he seeks and he is left all alone, clutching the thin card like it was made of gravel.

He felt the thrill of a challenge. He always loved that feeling. He never quite lost a bet but something inside of him stir, unusually grim. He didn't know why but he was sure he had to be cautious.

But still, he had time.

The task was simple, he just had to woo her. Besides, it wasn't even a chore for him.

She was interesting. And beautiful.

It was the best endeavor he had to go through yet.

He tucks the card inside his coat pocket and puts on his hat as he makes his way back to the inn.

He feels confident.

Everything was falling into place. He was off to a brilliant start.

The night sky was agreeing with him. It was illuminating the gypsy town beautifully that even the moon was smiling down at him, like a Cheshire.

* * *

**Note.** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I've tried my best to place some Alice in Wonderland parallelisms in this one again. Its quite short but, I'll make up for it in the next update.

I plan on making a special post for the character analyses but for now, feel free to tell me your guesses and comments.

Thank you for reading! :)

Please forgive typos.

I do not own Once Upon A Time.

The characters I used which appeared on the series have a touch of my own imagination in terms of heritage and origin.

I'll be updating on the second week of March chaps!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxBabs


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Halcyon**

**By ArkhamBarbie**

* * *

~SEVEN. _In which an invitation is made._

* * *

**REGINA**

I normally don't go and visit small programs at the elementary school but seeing as though it involves my supposedly _dead _sister dancing with the sugarplum fairies, I had to check it out.

It was surreal. Since she died, I have only kept memories of her before she left for the ball. She was always merry-dancing, singing, gardening and reading most of the time. A true lady with a heart of gold and a heart of a fearsome lion. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind which most of the time got her in trouble. And in most of those times, it was all because of me. She always had an inkling if I was up to something. Unlike her, I wasn't the daughter that my mother wished she had. When I wasn't in study, I was always strolling about wherever I wanted. I was always around people, mostly, around our employees. I was also very fond of our horses...that's how I came to know about Daniel.

While my mother was busy preparing Odette for her debut, I was out creating a dream and life for myself. Unlike her, had no talent in the arts and I wasn't too keen on presenting myself to others. Odette however, was willing to keep our mother busy to help me escape. When she first found out about Daniel, she wanted me to come out clean to my father in the least. At first, she was hesitant to keep my relationship a secret but her heart was too big to betray me. She never told anyone. She helped me escape from time to time and she never asked for anything in return. I always took care of her and brought her trinkets from my adventures but nothing could ever repay her kindness to me. I would always find myself talking to my mother and ask about what her plans with Odette was. And so, it killed me that I couldn't do anything to keep her from the arrange marriage.

My father was ill then and we needed the money from the count. Everyday, I regret not taking her place...maybe if I had, none of my misfortune would ever had happen and she would still be alive.

And yet, despite that-there she was. Steps away from me. Breathing. Happy. Amnesiac.

Odette, nay Olivia tucked a hair behind her ear now and placed both her hands on her hips. A habit she developed when she was about to execute a plan. She gathered her girls now and readied them for their performance. Unknowingly, she was placing their best dancer-Grace, her own daughter, in the front lines.

It was hard to see much of the physical resemblance to Grace and Olivia. Much of what she looked like was from Jefferson but the way she moved and carried herself were imprints of her mother, no doubt.

I felt someone shadow me now but I didn't bother to turn and instead shift my weight on one foot.

"Enjoying the performance?"

I sighed at Jefferson's remark.

"Isn't it a little creepy that a grown man is gawking over a bunch of little girls in their tutus?"

Jefferson scoffed, "I'm here for my daughter, Grace-Paige,"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you are,"

Crossing my arms, I thought about what to say next, "Do you have any leads?" I briefly scanned the people around us and made sure that we were the only two who could hear each other.

Jefferson brought out his phone and pretended to check his messages, "Hardly, but, I think we both know _who_ is behind all of this,"

I turned to my then brother-in-law now, "What do you intend to do about it?"

His jaw clenched and he directed his look on his mother and child and scratched his chin, "I'm going to play it by the book. There's only one way he's going to show himself to us. I need to make her ask him to come out. I suggest that you work up something with the rest of the cirque,"

I winced at his plan. How could he possibly be so sure at this early stage? "And what makes you think I'll follow your plan?"

He eyed me with much sentiment now and blinked, "Because I know you're as desperate for the truth as I am," he didn't blink as he released those words, which only reassured me of his intentions.

The applause came which meant the sealing of agreement. Olivia took a bow along with her students and Mary Margaret came to offer words of thanks and awe and that was my cue to begin my interrogation.

I shook off my nerves as I began to approach. It was still a little eerie to see her up close. I put on my best mayoroftheyear smile and began walking. Making my way towards Mary Margaret and Olivia was the easy part it was the talking that was tricky. I stood momentarily and took passive, smiling looks at the both of them and extended my hand towards her which she took willingly, "That was lovely Ms. Fair,"

Her face lit up in surprise, "Oh, Madame Mayor, thank you for coming,"

"Of course, I was just passing by and heard that our own Mary Margaret arranged for this lovely program and so I just had to see it," Mary Margaret squinted at my oddly pleasant remarks. She was sure to raise speculation soon, so, I had to act a little more natural.

"Mary Margaret would you mind if I had a moment with Ms. Fair?"

Still puzzled, she agreed. She would be sure to ask about this later. Mary Margaret excused herself. She gave me a once over and gave me a fake smile which I mirrored.

Olivia shrugged, "What can I do for you Madame Mayor?"

I snarled, "How do you like your tea?"

* * *

**JEFFERSON**

* * *

"Papa!" Grace came happily towards me.

"Did you see me? I did a pirouette! Olivia taught me,"

I tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head, "I did, you did so well," she looked more like me than her mother but she moved and talked every bit like my wife. I felt my breath turn heavy but I continued to mask my emotions.

"You seem to like your new dance teacher so much," those words tasted so bitter on my mouth but I needed to know if she felt the same familiarity as I did.

"I do! She's really lovely and nice and very pretty too! Don't you think Papa?" so maybe she didn't deem her familiar as I did but how could she? She was much younger when we lost Odette.

"Yeah, she is." I replied with much reservation and straightened up.

At my peripheral I saw Regina glance at me, "Would you excuse me for a minute honey?"

She nodded and went to talk to the other girls and I in turn joined Regina and Olivia.

"Ms. Fair, lovely performance," I quipped. My usual perky self began to lift away as I stepped closer to her. There she was, the love of my life, the mother of my daughter. The wife that died years ago. _How? why?_

"Thank you," she said.

"Ah, Jefferson, we were just talking about you," Regina grimaced and patted my back which I didn't expect.

I cocked a brow, "You were?"

"Yes, I was just telling Ms. Fair here about your newly reconstructed gallery and how I thought it would be a fine venue for a small luncheon," She looked at my amnesiac wife and then me as if to signal me to blindly agree. Whatever Regina was cooking up clearly brought our chances up to ante.

I breathed in and clasped my hands together, "Sounds like a great idea. Set the date and time and I'll have the gallery prepared,"

Regina grinned, "Its settled then, tea party at the gallery on Sunday, of course, you're staying until then right?" the both of us looked at her now which made her jerk back out of surprise.

"Oh well, I guess I am,"

Regina's face lit, "Good. Please invite the whole company. I should like to talk to them more,"

She nodded, "Yes of course, thank you."

Regina shook her head, "Oh no, don't thank me, thank Jefferson, after all, he was the one who wanted me to invite you,"

She diverted her eyes towards me now, which I could only answer with a quiver. I traced my chin and lifted my elbows, "Guilty,"

Regina let out a breath and excused herself from us. I motioned for us to walk, "You seem to be naturally akin here at Storybrooke,"

She shrugged, "I guess so. I mean I've never felt so at home since we started the tour,"

_Home._ Her mention of the one place I've lost since her death made me ache. If only she remembered...she'd stay. This place would be our home.

I chose my words carefully now, I cant scare her away, "And have you been travelling long?"

She laughed, "I'm a performer by profession Jefferson. Travelling is key," her tone was calm and natural. When I first asked her about her travels back in our old land, she wasn't as enthusiastic...I knew there was something wrong. And now, I still feel that there's something wrong, but she doesn't seem to be any motive to get away from the troupe.

"I suppose it is," I sounded disappointed but I quickly erased my impression and gave her half a smile.

Sensing my initial discomfort, she continued to make small talk, "I guess you could also understand. Being a businessman and all, you must have seen quite a few worlds on your own,"

Her statement caught me of guard, "I guess you could say that,"

She glanced upon the children, "But I bet nothing could ever compare to your own little world right there,"

I smiled at her for that was all I could say as I placed my eyes on Grace. I knew, even if she didn't that she was looking at our daughter too. _There. _A sign of longing.

She turned to me now and placed a hand to my arm, "You have a great daughter and I can see why she would the reason why you've ceased your travels," She crossed her arms behind her back, "She's quite talented too,"

I stifled a little laugh,"Are you here to take her away from me Ms. Fair?" I jested.

"Rest assured, I am not." She giggled making me smile, "However, I do think she has a lot of potential…"

I sighed, "Mm, oh you really think so?"

She smiled and gave me a nod, "But, I would never rob her from her home and family. She will shine, where ever she goes,"

For a moment we just looked at each other, smiling. Looking at her serene eyes, I recounted numerous times where I felt content just by looking at them. I had missed her after all. For the longest time, I felt like a failure. But she would always be there to reassure me. She always brought out the best out of everyone and everything.

"Ms. Fair! Please show us how to do a double pirouette again!" called Grace and her friends. This disrupted our little interlude which actually called me back to the reality that at the moment, she wasn't my wife. She wasn't Grace's mother. She was just-Olivia.

"I'll be right there ladies," she turned to me now, "Duty calls,"

I nodded, "It was nice talking to you Ms. Fair,"

"Take care Jefferson,"

As she turned her back from me and held Grace's hand I was reminded of the very purpose of uncovering the mystery of Olivia Fair and the circus. Seeing Grace so happy in arms of the woman I loved, who brought her to this world, here, right now, made me feel whole.

_I will get my wife back. I will get Grace's mother back. Once, and for all._

"Wait for me, Odette,"

* * *

**~IT** was getting trickier for me to meet Alice. Since I was given a card, the whole circus crew watched me like a hawk. Clearly, they wanted to discourage me but I knew that the more something and someone was heavily guarded, the more something or someone was of value.

I went on a stroll that morning to clear my thoughts. Plus, I needed to address the person who has been trailing behind me since I came.

"Are you going to introduce yourself or not?" I quipped and turned around to face my stalker only to be greeted by a treacherous green creature.

"Teeheeheeeheeah! Well , well, it took you long enough,"

"Rumplestilzkin,"

He flickered his fingers and bowed, "How do you do?"

I shook my head and continued to walk, "What do you want?"

He followed after me, "Ah but the real question is, what do you want _from_ me?" He cackled.

"What makes you think I could want anything from you?"

"Let me rephrase my first question dearie," he cleared his throat, "What could I do _for_ you?

I turned to face him, "Tch, I didn't summon you, I don't want you to do anything for me. Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to," as I turned my back at him he apparated a foot away from me and grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You see, I believe I can help you with your dancing friend,"

I half smiled, "I can handle myself thank you very much,"

His smile only grew, "Are you sure? I know for a fact that you only have a few more days until they leave and unless you collect all cards, you can't meet the one you're after,"

"If I fail, I fail. There will be more business to come after. Maybe even better,"

He clicked his tongue, "Oh but there won't."

"What-"

"What if I told you that this Ring Master you seek has something that could allow you to never have the need to work ever again?"

I squinted my eyes, "What kind of thing?"

He shrugged, "The best kind-" I winced. He flickered his fingers in the air and let out his tongue, "Why magic, of course!"

"Magic?" I cocked a brow at him, "What sort of thing can contain magic that would benefit me? I don't practice it,"

"Well you wont have to. It does magic for you. Have I piqued your interest yet?"

I took a step forward, "What is it?"

He held a finger up, "Ah-ah, I can't tell you unless you agree to work with me."

I scoffed, "Of course, what's in it for you?"

"I would like you to find out if your new friend's master posses a very rare pet. A bird,"

"And-?"

He tucked his arms behind his back, "That is it. For now at least,"

"Alright and what is that you are willing to offer me in return?"

Rumplestilzkin laid out his palm where a flower not yet in bloom appeared, "Take it,"

"And how is _that _going to help me?"

"You will learn soon enough that this is no true ordinary flower and I can prove it," I hesitantly took the flower from him and tucked it inside my coat, "Do not use it carelessly. You will need it soon,"

At that he disappeared but his voice continued to echo in the woods.

"Might I suggest you serve it _over_ tea?" his voice trailed in my thoughts like an invader in the night. Blindly accepting a favor from the Dark One was a gamble that I would regret taking later on. But knowing that he wanted something in return only reassured me that he needed me.

This only strengthened my curiousity of the troupe. What could he already know that I don't?

* * *

The next day, I went to ask about the wildflower that Rumple gave me. Oddly enough, I couldn't spot Mrs. Potts at her usual stall. I saw her on the market buying ingredients for some sort of porridge and approached.

"Oh, hello Mr. Jefferson," the old lady was clearly distressed but too polite to show any of it. The flower in coat pocket felt heavier than usual at her sight.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Potts, I went by your shop earlier and when I saw that you weren't there, I took the liberty of looking for you,"

She sighed heavily, "Yes well, my son, Chip, has been sick with the fever for a few days now and I've done everything I could. The town healer hasn't been back from his trip to the village so I could not bring myself to leave his side…" she was holding back her tears and I began to feel guilty about robbing her off her precious time.

"I'm sorry to hear. Is there anything I can do?"

She gave me a small smile, "We'll be alright but thank you son. I'll let you know. Now, why did you look for me?"

"Mm, I just—" I took the wildflower out of my pocket and showed it to her, "I just wanted to ask you if you know what kind of flower this is?" She examined the wildflower in her own hands now.

She lifted her hands closer to smell it and was left agape, "Where did you get this?" she quivered as she spoke.

I scratched the side of my face, "A peddler gave it to me in exchange for some—information. Do you know of it?"

She returned the flower to me now, "Yes…it is a moonshine flower. A flower that only grows at night and-" she paused to edit, "it also known as a medicinal plant…a rare one at that,"

_You will need it sooner than you know. Don't use it carelessly._

If Rumple meant for me to use it to help with meeting the ringmaster then why is fate ironically and morally forcing me to use it for another means.I haven't known Mrs. Potts long but she was always kind to me. Her son, well, was quite of a hard-headed child but he did help me for a number times with carrying some of my products and plus, he was still a child...and I can help him.

I took her hand and gently placed the flower in her palms, "I can't take it dear!" she was quick to refuse but I knew she wanted-no, needed it.

I pressed the flower firmly in her palm, "You must. I'm giving it to you, please,"

She was almost in tears, "But-! This is valuable!"

"It holds more value to you now-"

"Th-thank you…"

Mrs. Potts wiped away the tear that tricked down her cheek and caressed my cheek before she left.

I needed that flower but she needed it more and I knew that I could always find another way for my own problems. I always do anyway.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel any regret, only relief that a hard-working mother could help her child get better.

"Jefferson?"

I was caught off guard by the voice that called out to me. I quickly turned, "Alice?"

"That was very kind of you," she said, smiling and enthused,

I fumbled for words, "Oh—I just-"

She gestured for me to come near, "Would you like to join me and my friends for tea?"

Rumple's laughter kept echoing in my thoughts. _Over tea eh? _

That gargoyle kept his promise after all.

I returned home that night satisfied having been given the chance to introduce myself and mingle with some of Alice's peers which meant that I was already making progress and truly my efforts have been substantiating for I was greeted with another card upon my arrival home.

Now it was my turn to return the favor.

* * *

**Author's Note**~ I do not own Once Upon a Time. All characters are based off the interpretations of the show and my own interpretations..

~~~~~Babs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Halcyon**

**By ArkhamBarbie**

* * *

~EIGHT. _In which ideas are made…_

* * *

**JEFFERSON**

~THE great thing about the Mercato was that you never ran out of places to go and people to see. I woke up early that morning and strolled through the woods near the lakeside where some travellers short on bread opt to camp out. It was a good change of scenery from the city and machinations. The weather was good that day; fresh air, smell of leaves and the stimulating colour of flowers and woodland creatures and-_huh-_a pilfer?

I stopped midway from a campsite where I spotted the only man awake in his group, tip-toeing out of his tent and slowly pulling his satchel up and strapping the rest of his belongings in silent haste. He hopped on his boots and carefully made his way into a trunk near the tent in the middle. He looked sideways and exhaled as he opened it with his pocket-knife, steadily holding the casket half open, he slid his arm inside the trunk and felt for something. His movements made a little noise that he winced in tenseness and eventually hastily pulled out what seemed like a spherical object. Once he shut the trunk, he looked twice over and paced away from his camp without disturbing any of his mates.

That was when I realized that the camp belonged to the vigilante troupe of Robin and his merry-men. I figured that he might have been disguised as one of them and eventually slipped out when he had his fill of treasure. Out of curiosity, I decided to follow that man and was caught by a pleasant surprise.

As he found safe distance from the camp, he frantically knelt and spilled the contents of his pack to which he rummaged quite hastily. His face lit up upon the sight of a piece of broken glass-a mirror. He held the piece in his hand and scooped up the rest of his belongings, secured the sphere and stood. He held up the mirror and it shone in a spectrum and as it caught light, I noticed a bend in his surroundings.

A portal.

_Curiouser and curiouser. _

As he was being pulled away from the forest, I in turn decided to stride my way towards him and jumped into the portal myself.

The portal-dealt whiplash didn't affect me anymore so I was quick to find my balance. That seemed true for my thieving friend as well who was already at quite a great distance from where I was. I took a quick scan of the place where I was transported to-

It was a marsh that glinted in orange and pink. The temperature began to increase and the odd looking fog stung my skin that I decided to get away from the boiling habitation.

I doubled my pace in attempt to catch up to him but I always found myself slowing as the world around me began to change. I first encountered irregular brick footing and then I took a right as he did and ended up being slapped around by tall weeds and branches which I could've sworn complained about the force my body equally inflicted on them. After the endless mushrooms, butterflies and talking flowers, I found myself at the crossroads where I lost the thief.

I read the signs that made no sense and was stuck. Looking around, I saw nothing but distance into stranger lanes around me.

Perhaps, I didn't think this through. Had I brought my hat, I would have gone home already and now I had no choice but to find the man.

_Cough._

I lost breath a few minutes after and was suddenly surrounded by smoke. I looked around only to be blinded by more smoke, perfectly concentric smoke and a blue haze.

"You've come a long way to get lost sir," the blue figure spoke in between puffs.

I cleared the air and began to approach him and was baffled at what I saw. I doubled back, out of surprise at the sight of a giant, blue, talking caterpillar, making its way into an equally giant mushroom.

"I—I was wondering if you've seen a man pass by?"

He puffed out a set of rings towards me again, "That man? Ah the knave…" He took a hit of his pipe before he spoke in mists, "Perhaps? and who might be looking for that man?"

I winced, "I'm a friend of his-"

"_Are_ you?" he interjected making me nervous. Of course he would know if I was lying. He said that he was a knave. He probably lives here too.

"I am Jefferson…I need to speak with him. Would you be so kind to tell me where he went?"

"Very well…and who are you?"

I frowned. He was making me very impatient. I bit my tongue, "Jefferson,"

"—Jefferson _who_?"

"His friend?"

"Friend who _is_?"

I sighed, thinking of a safe answer, "Jefferson-I'm a tradesman, a hatter,"

"Jefferson, a hatter, the knave's friend-I am the Blue Caterpillar,"

"Hello Mr. Caterpillar…" I said less enthused, "May I please have some directions now?"

The giant insect puffed a large circle frame into my whole body and momentarily, I had to stop breathing. When my airways were clear again the caterpillar slumped on his mushroom, "He went to his home. Just follow the trail to the right to the dome and keep moving left until a roof is alone,"

A riddle. I must be in that godforsaken place the rabbits fall. At least I got directions now.

"Thank you Mr. Caterpillar,"

"Goodbye, Mr. Hatter,"

* * *

~It must have taken me hours to find the thief's home that I found myself practically dragging my feet to his door.

Before I knocked, I peered inside and saw a number of strange objects scattered about his home. I took the liberty of peering into his window as he got out the broken glass and the sphere from his satchel. He carefully placed the sphere on top of his table and then took the jagged mirror and walked to the side of the room where a large object was covered with a blanket. He pulled the cloth away and it revealed a large clockwork mirror which was previously shattered and fastened together. His fingers traced the side of the mirror where the broken piece belonged and was about to put them together when he heard me step forward.

He quickly turned and I was quick to hide but this did not hinder his suspicion. He made his way towards the window,

"Who's there?" he said.

I took a breath and then revealed myself. I still needed him to return home, "Relax, I mean you no harm-"

He winced and grabbed his sword, which he pointed at me, "What do ye want?"

I took another step forward which made him uneasy, "How's about we talk inside? I'm unarmed,"

He looked at me once over then let down the blade, "Come up the front,"

He etched an annoyed look as he let me in and quickly draped the mirror again and put the piece in his pocket. He instructed me to stand on the doorway.

"Interesting place you have here-"

"What do ye want? Tell me so I can make ye leave," he frowned.

I cocked a brow and grinned, "I'm just looking for answers and uh, a way out-"

"Answers? What makes you think-"

I shrugged, "I just wanna know where I am and how I can get out of here. I wasn't thinking when I jumped into the portal with you-"

He crossed his arms, "You bloody followed me to Wonderland?"

"Ahah! A name, Wonderland! I've heard of this place, its much weirder than I expected," I looked around his home which made him straighten, "So, how do I get out of here?"

"There is no _one_ way to leave Wonderland. If you want to leave, you will have to meet with the Queen,"

"Ah," I point towards the mirror case, "But you have one, the Looking Glass,"

My mention of the magical artifact made him raise his defenses, "How do you know of that eh?"

I crossed my arms and scratched my head, "I didn't. Well…you know, my trade allows me to hear rumors. I didn't exactly think that it still existed and yet, here you are-that's how you escaped that camp anyway so I take it you can take me back to Mercato,"

He grabbed the hilt of his sword, "How did you-? Who are you?" he pointed the sword at me once again and I raised my hands in surrounder.

"Easy now,"

"Bloody tell me who ya are!"

"Alright! I'm Jefferson, I'm a businessman,"

He took a step back, "The portal jumper?"

"I see my reputation precedes me. I prefer to be known as a hatter," I extended my hand now, "And you are Mr. Thief?"

"Will Scarlet," He didn't shake my hand and instead just looked at it and then me. His jaw clenched but he decided to sheath his sword and pace back, "If I help you go back, will ya leave me alone?"

I grinned, "I'm a businessman. That sounds like a sensible trade for my safe passage back,"

"Done,"

I went to the side of the mirror now and eyed the sphere on his table, "Thank you….oh and one more thing. Would it be possible for you to give me a map of Wonderland? Just for you know, future reference?" he rolled his eyes and grabbed three pieces of parchment with a drawing of Wonderland which he handed to me.

He pulled down the cover of the mirror now.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"What?"

"Will you be returning to the town soon?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Do you mean to trade that uh, sphere for some money?"

He lifted his chin, "Maybe,"

"What is it?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Well if its of value, I might be interested in buying it,"

He shook his head, "Not for sale, now come on,"

He was about to nudge at me when I made my towards the globe, "That valuable yes?"

He groaned, "Oh will you please just leave!?"

I laughed and went to his side, "Very well, another time then," he returned the piece to the mirror and it mended itself. He instructed me to step through it once I was ready. He was very eager for me to leave but I just had the inkling that he would be of much use in the future. And so I thought of I way, I could secure our meeting once more.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Scarlet. I shall send Robin your best regards." I was about to step through when he halted me.

"What will it take for you to not speak of this?"

I grinned, "I'm a businessman Will, I'm sensible. I'll keep my mouth shut and I'll think of something in exchange the next time we meet,"

He didn't look happy but for some reason, he trusted my words. As I was about to say goodbye, he ruffled his hair and kicked me through the mirror.

The next step I took was muddy and damp.

I was back.

* * *

~The rest of the day, I examined the map and was intrigued by the countless places Wonderland possessed. All I needed to travel from one place to ther was knowledge of it and then I could fully dispose of the use of my hat.

I smiled. This could literally open all sorts of doors for me. Plus the thief owed me a favor.

I spotted Benno Sommerstern, the troupe manager making his way to the central bakery. I folded the map and ran towards him. I admit, the new land made me forget about my actual prospect. I had to remind them that I was serious about my offer.

"Mr. Sommerstern!"

He stopped to glance at me and grinned, "Ah, Jefferson! Pleasant day we're having yes?"

"Indeed! I do think you might be able to make this day even better!"

Benno laughed, "Oh?"

I wrung my arm around his shoulder, "Well, you know how I too travel for a living…" He tilted his head sideways, "….and as such you would understand that there are places I must go, other people to meet…so, would there be anyway to speed the process along?"

Benno clicked his tongue, "Patience sir. I am sure if you get past this, you will not regret it." Benno began to walk away but I was quick to follow.

I took a breath, "Yes well, I know it will but, is there _anything_ that I could do to actually help things progress?"

Benno pursed his lips and scratched his rough chin, "What is it you say is your craft?"

"Well, I have many a talents sir but for your troupe, I could offer my best garments and craftsmanship in terms of hats, masks and contraptions,"

Benno shrugged, "And what else?"

I winced, trying to read him, "What else?"

The manager chagrined, "Surely you've noticed that you would need to offer something _more_ to impress our muse and liege. You see, the people who deal business with our troupe aren't mere businessmen. My master always seeks something of unique value and your dress-robes and costume wear may not be enough,"

"I see…very well. Thank you for your advice," I excused myself from him and began mapping out a plan. Over and over again, I have been told that she was the key to all of this. And now I begin to question why. What made her so special? In fact, what made the orchestrator of the cirque so important that he had to take such measures?

Perhaps, she had in fact all the answers I was looking for. Perhaps there was more to the troupe than what it seemed.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

~It took me the rest of the afternoon to find her. I didn't exactly have a plan. I just knew I had to get through her to be able to get some progress.

Of all places, I found her at the small lake. Alone.

She was wearing something very different-simple-so unlike the persona that entranced her audience. None of her maquillage and glitter were present. All I saw was a simple country girl sitting beside the pound. Seemingly enjoying the quiet as she began to feed the swans and ducks that approached her. I felt the joy in her fill as her cheeks flushed at the mirrored response of the animals she fed that I felt like I was an intruder.

This was a girl who didn't care much for the glamour of entertainment. This was a girl who wanted nothing but normalcy, peace. And there, for a moment, I sensed her escape from the façade of the stage. She found a momentary sanctuary.

And whoever would forbid such a modest yearning was not to be trusted.

_There is something amiss about the troupe. She does not belong there. _

I was about to turn when she called out to me, "Jefferson?" her voice was so serene that it glued me to the ground and willed me to turn and greet her.

"Hello Ms. Alice," as if my mention of her name was unnerving she fidgeted and adjusted her position.

"What brings you to this part of town?" she asked.

I decided to come closer, taking a standing position where I could view the already glittery lake. The sun was still shining but only barely, "I should like to ask you the same thing,"

She shrugged and set aside the crumbs she used to feed the ducks, "I came here to clear my mind. I was told that the scenery is beautiful, and you?"

I snorted, "Oddly enough, I have been running around looking for you,"

She tilted her head sideways and lifted her brows, "Looking for me? For what?"

I took another step and asked if I could sit beside her to which she willingly agreed.

"Well," I began, "I actually do have some questions I'd like to ask if you wouldn't mind?"

"That would depend on what you want to ask. I can't promise you that I'll answer them but I can promise that I will be honest,"

_Tricky, this one._

I grinned, "Thank you…may I ask about your master?"

"He is a mysterious man. A man of a lot of capabilities and unfortunately that is all that I can disclose,"

"But you do know him personally?"

She looked down, "Yes,"

I looked at her expression a little longer. Her master was of power. He may have forced her into the troupe. But why? Who was he exactly? I take it she won't answer any more questions regarding him.

I slumped, "And your friends? Have you known them long?"

She nodded, "Yes. They have been with the troupe before I did,"

"And how did they come about the cirque?"

She giggled, "Each of us have a different story to tell I'm afraid,"

"Fair enough," I paused to edit. I decided to wait for her response to my next question. She seems calm but why can't she look at me? "And what is your story?"

She looked towards the lake then the sky, "I am a like any one of them, a part of the flock. My story isn't something you should bother yourself with. This is my life now-my on-going story,"

I shrugged, "For all its worth, you seem to be very happy with your friends here,"

She gave me a small smiled, "Yes, they're more like family now. We care for each other and that's how we get by,"

"Get by?"

She tensed upon me repeating her last words.

She took a breath and folded her hands to protect from the breeze, "Our life is-much more complicated than it seems. I know it sounds silly but despite my love for my craft and my good friends-I just-"

"Wish for something more?"

She faced me now, with much yearning. Her expression was a puzzle and it went through me like a physical dagger. _Was she asking me for help?_

"No, not more…" She began, "I wish for something simpler…there are times when I wish…" She hesitated but only momentarily, "…I could just get away from it all," she looked away then began to ready herself to stand. I took it as a cue for me to do the same.

I went to her side to sympathise with her. It took me courage to ask the next question I was sure she would evade, "Are you tired of this life Alice?"

She didn't answer.

I really felt my instinct strengthen. Perhaps there was more to just my business with this troupe. I may have just found myself in the brink of danger.

I couldn't let her get wary of me now, I had to be casual in order to find out more.

Clearing my throat, I decided to give her distance, "As a frequent traveler myself, I can say that I _do_ understand…I wish for a place to call my home too,"

Home. The word struck her most. I saw it in her form. I felt it in her breathing. She was trapped.

_She was a prisoner. From what? From who? Why?_

Alice shook her head and removed the sadness in her expression and replaced it with a stern one. She placed her hands to her side and looked directly into my eyes,

"But the show must go on, yes?" the words fell perfectly from her mouth but I knew that she had broken her promise to answer truthfully.

I clenched my fist and placed a hand to her arm which I quickly removed seeing how surprised she was at my gesture. But my mouth had a mind of its own and made no such restraint, "Why not just leave?"

Alice blinked and stepped back. She laughed at my statement and shrugged, "If only I could," she began to walk away from me now but I was quick to follow.

"Why can't you? I am sure your family would want you to be happy,"

My mention of family made her stop walking. She quickly turned and shook her head as if I had offended her. Maybe I had, "I told you, it's a lot more complicated than that, I am bound by contract to be here Jefferson,"

I lifted my shoulders and ruffled my hair, "Contract? What do you mean? Performers come and go all the time!"

She turned her back on me and continued to walk, "I'm afraid, I can't say. Thank you though, for your sentiments," as I was about to come after her, she stopped her footing and turned to face a bewildered me, "And what about you?" she eyed me with much steel.

I winced, "Me?" I took a step back.

"What is keeping _you_ from finding a home?"

Sighing, I shifted my weight to one side and ruffled my hair, "I guess, I don't want to find myself stuck or confined in just one place-I get bored quite easily you see and besides, I like the places and people I go and see,"

Her head jerked back out of disbelief and she scoffed, "You're afraid of being lonely,"

My eyes shot wide, "Excuse me?"

She tilted her head to side and raised a brow, "I'm sorry for being so crass. That is just how I interpret your words,"

I let out a loud laugh before I replied, "Well you did say that you were going to be honest with me and er, about that little interpretation of yours, please keep that between us. I wouldn't want to ruin my image—bad for business," I plastered on a grin to which she did not buy into.

_Was I really afraid of being alone?_

She relaxed her whole form, "As long as you don't mention anything about _my_ own sentiments,"

I smirked, "Deal,"

For a moment we just smiled at each other and said nothing. We had an understanding but embedded in that understanding was a tantamount of questions and secrets that would be left unsaid.

Her eyes broke from mine as she slightly tilted her head to the side of face. Her eyes grew wide she began to turn white. She fidgeted and adjusted her stance and began to turn, "Excuse me Jefferson, I must go-"

"But why? Its not even nightfall yet and I'm really enjoying our conversation," I decided to lighten the mood and let out a chuckle to which she did not reward.

She walked three paces away from me and I began to follow suit, "As am I but I-I can't-" Alice once again look to my side and began to tremble.

I caught hold of her wrist and narrowed my eyes as I assessed our environment to which I saw nothing out of the ordinary, "Is something the matter? Is someone or some_thing_ watching you?"

She removed herself from my grasp and started running, "Goodbye Jefferson…"

I strode in front of her so she would cease running from me, "Can I see you again?" I looked at her intently now, longing for an honest answer. Something was definitely amiss.

"Jefferson I-" she took another step to which I mirrored,

"Please?"

She inhaled then nodded then continued to move away. I smiled and gave way but before she left, she took something from her pocket, took my hand and placed it on my palm then left.

I didn't need to look at the object to know that it was another card. To me, it was a promise. I still had a chance. I had to keep the momentum going.

If only I could find out who or what was watching us.

She was a prisoner. She was being watched. But,

_What if she was in another realm? Would she feel the same entrapment? Or escape?_

* * *

**STORYTELLER**

~Odette found herself out of breath even as she reached her quarters at the inn. She was worried that her conversation may have let on too far. She had to be careful. She had her promise. She had her contract. She had her family to protect.

And she was being watched. Yet, she felt lighter….

She felt a brush of relief within herself that she could not bring herself to regret talking with Jefferson. It was the first in the longest time that she was able to voice out her feelings that she was beginning to think that she may been wanting to voice out the torture all along.

She didn't really know much about the young businessman. All she knew that he was kind to her and her friends and he seemed concern but as any businessman, he may have just been devising a way to secure his commodity…but, why would he risk endangering himself by asking all the wrong questions? Forbidden ones at that?

Then again, she answered his queries, cryptically but honestly...and she gave him another card. _What if I am endangering him too?_

_What if…he's my only hope? Could I trust him? _

"Ms. Alice?" it was the innkeeper at the door. She took a second to collect herself before she answered the knock, "Yes ma'am?"

The old lady grinned and handed her a scarf with a note pinned to it, "This was left for you just now,"

"From who?"

"From a young man, perhaps a suitor? Have a good day,"

She nodded and thanked the innkeeper and slowly closed the door. She unfastened the envelope and placed the scarf aside.

She quickly opened the letter and read the note,

_"Ms. Alice,_

_I had a wonderful time talking to you. I should like to see you more often._

_I noticed your penchant for odd yet beautiful things-flowers especially._

_I should like to show you a garden unlike any other._

_I promise it would not be a far walk and I would only ask for an hour of your time._

_Should you wish to accompany me in watering them, I will wait for you at sundown by the pier. Oh and please bring the scarf._

_-**Jefferson**"_

Odette couldn't help but etch a soft smile as she read the letter. She placed the writing on top of her heart and closed her eyes. She never thought she'd feel that way in her current situation. Someone from outside of her troupe was actually reaching out to her. And he was offering her other worlds to see. She knew that he barely knew him. Perhaps he was just putting her in good sights for his own benefit but at least he was offering her something new-something without much cost. A time and a place even for a moment, away from her curse.

But she had to be careful. For him and for herself.

_Two days._

Very soon, her master would be arriving. He is expected in the day after the morrow.

But then Odette looked at the scarf and then dress that hung at the corner and then her own reflection in the window glass. Her master would surely come and perhaps nothing would change so what is stopping her from having a moment of change for her own?

_Just this once. _

_This may not be my idea of romance. But, for once, I would like to give myself a chance…for freedom._

* * *

~Odette snuck out of the camp gathering by feigning fatigue but in truth she made her way to meet with Jefferson at the lake.

Her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got to the lake. She made use of the scarf to hide her face from the people she went past and made sure that she wasn't being followed.

She still wasn't sure if what she was doing was sensible. She was sure though that it was risky. But she'd known anything about living in the midst of Von Rothbart it was that nothing was certain.

_This is not my idea of fun. This is not my idea of safe. This is not my idea of fate but…this is what I need to do to have a taste of hope._

* * *

~Jefferson looked upon the dimming sky and felt his heart sink. He had truly hoped that she would come. Not just for business but for himself. He had grown very concerned for his new lady friend. It was uncharacteristic of him to care for anyone other than himself but there was something about her that drew him into the mystery.

He tipped his top-hat on the side and sighed, placing his hands on his coat pockets only to be perturbed by the sight of Alice blocking his way.

"I see I may have underdressed," she quipped making him smile.

They approached each other and beamed at the joyful surprise each of them brought.

"Thank you for coming,"

"You promised me a garden unlike any other. I couldn't resist,"

"I'm glad you couldn't. You wont regret this I swear but first, I may have to request you to close your eyes,"

She weaved her brows together and looked at him oddly, "Then how am I going to find my way?"

Jefferson went closer and slowly unlaced the scarf around her neck and grinned, "Where we're going you won't need to,"

She cocked a brow, "You better not be plotting something sinister sir. I am not one easily fooled,"

Jefferson beamed even bigger now, "I'm a gentleman miss," He began folding the scarf and measuring the circumference of her head, "I just want it to be a surprise,"

"Are you to use that to blindfold me then?"

The young man nodded and went to her back now. He didn't noticed until now but he actually towered over her quite a bit and he had appreciated how fragile she looked, "Do you trust me Alice?"

_Alice_. She had wondered why Rothbart had chosen the name for her. She didn't hate the name though she did feel that it did not suit her. She longed to be called Odette again. Just so she could feel like herself again.

O-Alice shrugged then turned to face Jefferson which surprised him. The distance between them was not long and for a moment, he felt her breath against his skin that he began to feel the heat on his cheeks, "I guess I do," she said.

Jefferson cleared his throat and willed himself to look away from her hazel eyes. Luckily, Odette turned to her back and allowed him to conceal her sight. He then took off his hat and spun it so the portal would activate. Odette began to raise her hands at the feel of the gust begin. He peered over her smiling and excited expression and grinned himself. Jefferson then laced his hand around hers to which she held on firmly. This made him quiver. His heart raced as he readied himself, "When I say so, jump Ms. Alice,"

"What?" she sounded genuinely surprised at his statement, which only made him more eager for their adventure to begin.

"JUMP!" he said, and they did so.

* * *

~There was a slight tremor as soon as they stepped foot on Wonderland. Jefferson steadied the lady then left her momentarily to retrieve his hat. He then took her hand began to guide her into the Blue Caterpillar's garden.

"Where are we going?" she asked but Jefferson didn't respond and instead continued to escort her.

Odette felt the weather change. It seemed a little bit chillier and warmer at the same time. She began to feel leaves on her fingertips. Some damp, some dry and of odd texture and finally they stopped.

"Ready?" Jefferson asked. She nodded. Odette felt his hands work through the knots of her blindfold and soon the pressure on her eyes lifted.

She breathed in the freshness of the garden and began slowly opening her eyes. At first she saw a blanket of blue and white and then a twinkling of lights from fireflies.

Her eyes fluttered at the sudden stimulation but it didn't take long until her eyes adjusted to the spectrum before her.

She gasped.

Jefferson stood by and watched as his Alice allowed the scenery to sink in. All around them were different, shapes, sizes and colours of plants and flowers. There were even strange willows and butterflies the floated about. She looked around her, astonished and filled with glee.

"Its so beautiful…" she exclaimed.

Jefferson nodded and stretched out his hands, "Welcome to Wonderland,"

"Wonderland," she mouthed.

He waited for her to ask how they every arrived in such a place and where exactly he had taken her but that query never came.

The both of them for a while explored the garden found themselves engrossed in the wonder that it brought them. Species upon species not seen in the land where they came left them so curious and enlightened.

But nothing bewildered Jefferson more than the sight of her in what he had assumed as her natural state. She was carefree, without worry and…

Happy.

She pointed at the flowers that lay directly under the moon and bent to smell them. She then allowed her fingers to feel the soft petals which made the night flowers bloom and glow.

"Jefferson look,"

He went to her side and watched the night flowers bloom one by one as she touched the petals. He made his turn and was astonished by the result of their gesture. They looked at each other and smiled oh so sincerely.

And for that very moment, Odette wished that time would stop and she would never return to their land.

Suddenly, a flicker of white began to surround them. They both looked up which made them catch the dust on their heads.

Jefferson looked around them and let his palms grasp the objects that fell, "Is this snow?"

Odette laughed as soon as she caught sight of him as he was covered in white all over. She stood on the tips of her toes, took off his hat and ruffled his hair which made Jefferson jerk back in surprise and stop and stare at her. She noticed that Jefferson had been looking at her affectionately that she felt herself quicken.

_This is my idea of…_

She took a step back and put on his hat. Then peered towards the tallest plant. She saw that it was a giant orchid that was releasing its strange nectar.

"I don't think its snow, its not cold nor is it solid enough," Odette said.

Jefferson's daze broke when he felt pressure on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off but it kept on coming back. He darted his eyes at his shoulder and noticed an insect land on him. He tried to rub it off of him but it kept on coming back. Soon, the insect glowed and flew away.

"Alice! There's a bug-"

It then flew to Odette's cheek which made her flinch, then it came to face her, "Its not a bug,"

The glowing creature then went around the both of them and in the next instant they were surrounded by more of them. This made them pleasantly surprised as their glow were of different colors.

Odette noticed that they were catching the false snow and Jefferson allowed one to land on his palm so he could examine it clearly. He carefully went to her side and lifted his palm so she could see as well.

"It looks like they're eating the snow-dust," he said.

Odette then caught some snowdust and crumbled them in her hand she looked closely at it and felt that it was of familiar texture. The snow dust as it landed on her palm turned solid and a little bit purple with white crystals. One of the flying creatures took the snowdust from her and flew away.

She looked at Jefferson now, enthused as he noticed that he was so intrigued with the little thing, "I think they're made out of sugar and some kind of purple fruit from that orchid. Which I find very odd but then again all of this is odd…"

He snickered and turn towards her, "It would seem so, and these little things, I think they're fairies,"

Her face lit up at his mention of such magical creatures for despite her incredible stay with the troupe, she has never seen fairies before.

"Fairies? Do you think they say about fairy dust is true?"

He glanced upon her and then put the fairy down before dusting himself off. He knew what she was referring too. Fairy dust was known to hold all kinds of magic particularly ones capable of providing transportation.

I sighed, "I don't think these are the right kind I'm afraid," Jefferson noticed the melancholy in her expression that he didn't want her to feel sad even for a moment now that they were away from whatever concerned her back in their land. He made a gesture to refer to the feeding fairies around them, "Sugar-plum fairies,"

She weaved her brows and laughed, "Sugar-plum fairies?"

He shrugged, "That's what they are," she nodded once and continued to watch the flying creatures illuminate the now dark garden.

The sugar-plum fairies began to dance around them making them get close to each other. When they were but three breaths away, the fairies flew between them and bounced off the trees and large dew-filled leaves around and as they did so, they seemingly started to create a variety of sounds.

The circus performer closed her eyes to allow the sounds to create solid music. This made her smile. Jefferson watched as she began to sway to the tune of the fairies.

"Alice, look,"

Odette opened her eyes and was astounded by the sight of a sugar plum fairy mimic her movement. She then continued to move and turn and waited for the fairy to copy her. To her amusement, a number of fairies did so.

She laced her arms around her and squealed in glee, which made Jefferson light up. She made him feel very much at ease and very much happy that he gave her a moment of peace. It gave him much hope that she allowed herself to free of all worry and reservation. To be her true self.

Still, a part of him filled with worry. Her happiness here only meant the opposite in her home. But why should he be bothered much about these? He was after all just an outsider but…he wasn't a bad person either.

_This isn't my idea of fun…_

The fairies began to dance around him and then a flock of them began pushing him towards her. Odette then willfuly took his hand, twirled and curtsied.

He etched a worried look, "I—I don't really know how,"

"Tsk, tsk…a true gentleman is inherently endowed in dancing but nevertheless, let me help you," she drew closer to him and positioned his hand to her side and the other to hold hers.

Jefferson looked around him and noticed the fairies copy their stance. Odette searched his eyes and smiled, "Do you trust me Jefferson?"

He winced, "Yes?"

"Then close your eyes,"

"Really?"

She nodded. Jefferson sighed and closed his eyes and waited for her to speak.

"Listen to the music and the rest will follow…"

Jefferson relaxed his temple and allowed the music to fill his ears. He felt lighter suddenly and he felt Alice move one step to the side to which he did as well. And as if something came over him, he tightened his grip around her and began to lead.

He could hear Odette's laughter as they continued to move. This made him more at ease that he then felt comfortable to open his eyes. He peered into her sweet smile and bright eyes and was struck with unexplainable cheer. His fondness for her was growing by the moment and he knew that there was a chance that felt the same way.

But, the reality was, both of them were hiding another type of emotion that was slowly brewing inside of them-fear.

Jefferson allowed Alice one more twirl before he finally caught her by the waist and held her close. She didn't seem to mind this, in fact, she was welcoming it. He began eyeing her from the top of her head, down to her lips, caressing the side of her face as he did so. He saw her flush but she didn't turn away. Feeling a little embarrassed though and feeling the rush of blood flow to her face, she took the hat from her head and put it back on Jefferson's making him laugh.

He doesn't give up on his advances though and gently loops his arm around hers to turn her to face him. He removed his hat and balanced it on one hand and let his free hand tuck the stray hairs behind her ear. She clasped unto his hand and steadied herself as Jefferson eyed her lips and was leaning in…she was closing her eyes and readied to receive the kiss and seemingly time seemed to slow.

Both of them forgot about everything and allowed the indulgence of their selfish act of love for that moment.

But like any other love story, theirs wasn't without any trials.

The fairy that rested on Jefferson's palm before went between them and they noticed that a number of them began to lose their glow and flow frantically away.

Odette looked around her and momentarily saw a flash of the pyre from short distance. This made her heart jump.

The garden began to darken without the fairies and this made Jefferson tense. He quickly put on his hat and went closer to Odette.

Odette gripped into his arm, "I—I must go-I'm sorry Jefferson but I must return," he saw all the joy and laughter float away from her in an instant making his stomach churn in sorrow.

He tried to remain calm despite the obvious tension, "Very well, fret not, it will only take a moment for us to return,"

She looked at him now with much worry, "We must hurry…"

Jefferson nodded mutely and whispered for her to close her eyes. He threw his hat, opening the portal and signaled for them to jump.

Then, they were back. In an instant, their magical moment had gone and past. And it was back to reality.

Odette released herself from his hold and quickly began to make her way back to her quarters. He doesn't stop her. He knew better by now not to impede her-for her sake.

She was about to leave when she decided to turn and approach him once more and he just stood there, looking at her.

* * *

**JEFFERSON**

~I couldn't bring myself to walk away at the same moment as she did and I was glad that I didn't. She came back and for a second, looked at me the same way she did when were dancing…I gaped at the sight and felt myself turn warm and red. What she did next was unexpected.

Alice laced her tiny self around me which I was quick to reciprocate. Feeling her entirety in my arms reminded me of who she really was, a real, fragile woman…someone I was falling for…someone who felt safe in my midst.

"Thank you for the adventure…" she said in my ear making my heart jump.

And then she left.

And still I stood there, at the lake, watching, smiling and waiting…wishing for the night to never end. For I knew in my heart once the sun shone, things would never be the same again…

* * *

**STORYTELLER**

~Odette floated through the flight of stairs as soon as she returned to the inn. No one was there to witness her late entrance which kept her at ease. She had forgetten that she was being followed and to her that didn't matter.

The night was still quite young and for once in a long time she was allowed to experience a kind of life she had abandoned years ago.

She closed the door behind her and allowed her self to rest on the wood. She closed her eyes and smiled as she played back the images of what had happened in Wonderland with Jefferson in her head. She remembered, the flowers, the scent of the garden, the music…the music she clearly heard still tingled in her ears that she felt herself sway to it. She searched her pocket and let out a small powdered flower. She took a moment to examine it and placed the flower on her tabletop where Jefferson's note and the blue roses were.

She remembered everything.

She remembered her happiness…she remembered his smile…his touch…his affectionate gaze…she remembered and would remember for always.

_This is my idea of love. The beginning of it…_

Odette then allowed herself to slump into her bed and rest, hoping that she would dream about her little adventure with the kind, young businessman she was growing fond of.

And then she fell asleep.

But for some, despite the fatigue that travel brought, one such man didn't feel it.

The pyre that followed Odette swirled from her window and then speedily down across from her settlement and turned into its true form-the magical bird that the Dark One wanted.

The bird stretched out its wings then flew to perch on the shoulder of a cloaked man with raven hair and avian features. The cloaked man looked from Odette's window to a side of the street where the young hatter was found peering at the maiden's dwelling as well. This made Rothbart smirk. He watched as Jefferson turn and make his way to his own abode.

The master of the circus opened his palm and moved his fingers and used magic to summon the rest of cards that Jefferson was missing. He counted them eight cards and straightened his hand towards Odette's window to which the cards flew and the bird followed.

Rothbart fastened his cloak and began to make his way to his tent plastering a wicked smile as he walked, "Come Jabber, our audience awaits,"

* * *

_**Present Day, Storybrooke**_

After two days of trying his hand at hunting in the nearby woods, Will Scarlet was incredibly happy to step foot once again in Storybrooke.

His new home took quite a lot of getting used to but at least there, he didn't have to deal with his heart break and the craziness that Wonderland was never short of.

Sometimes, he still wishes he could visit the other realms he had been to, particularly the Mercato town.

He was a free man there and he was making good money (if lack for better term of borrowing from others) and always found ways to pass the time. Though, he still found himself in some random trouble. He had fun there though.

Storybrooke was much simpler. He had a job. He wasn't being bothered by anyone. He was on his own. No one really knew him and he liked his anonymity. He was safe. He was moving on…

He was making his way to his loft when he noticed a small commotion at the park. He took a quick scan and saw the street performers having at it with the by standers. Will continued to make his way past them and eventually made it to the central part of the city. He was surprised to learn that there were special exhibits and such scattered about for the visiting troupe.

He read the troupe's name _Flock Von Pas De Deux_ which made him do a double take. It was a familiar troupe name but he had trouble placing it in his memory. He began to circle past the signs and eventually went by some performers. He got even more distracted when he spotted a black whisp at his peripheral. When he turned, he was shocked by what he saw. The black whisp was a girl in a black dress. A girl he had met and befriended before. But it was impossible for that girl had passed.

"Bloody hell?" he mouthed. He continued to make out the face of the girl he thought he recognized and even pinched the side of his face to make sure that he wasn't just hallucinating but truly it was her.

"Fake Alice-" he looked to his sides and began pacing towards her, "Odette!" he called out but he was still too far for her to hear him.

"Odette!" he called once more but still to no avail, "Oh come on lass,"

He cupped his mouth and was about to shout out her name when he felt a presence behind him, making him shudder. He knew that familiar feeling and it was bad.

Very bad,

_This isn't how I thought it would go about._

"Nice to see you again Mr. Scarlet,"

* * *

**Author's Note**~ I do not own Once Upon a Time. All characters are based off the interpretations of the show and my own interpretations…Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake and Nut Cracker as well as Lewis Caroll's Alice in Wonderland were the primary inspirations.

Hullo readers! Apologies for the delay, I've been terribly busy but please do enjoy this relatively long update yeah? Please do forgive errors, I've posted this as soon as I've finished writing.

I've decided to focus on the past on this one. Thank you and cheers!

A few more notes, the phrases beginning with _This is my idea…_ and all is in reference and adaptation to the 1994 animated musical film by Richard Rich, _Swan Princess._

The sugar-plum fairies idea came from another Tchaicovsky classic, "The Nut Cracker," which I do plan to (spoiler alert) use as a reference for Grace's fairy tale origin in the future.

Just a reminder that the Alice referred here is not the same Alice in OUATIW, that is just Odette's borrowed alias. Alice and her wonderful (pun intended) friends, exist in this fic.

I do hope to post another update by this upcoming weekend.

Special hurrah for celtictank and readers old and new!

~~~~~Babs.


End file.
